


¿Todavía?

by beatleing



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, romelza - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleing/pseuds/beatleing
Summary: Un camino alternativo post final de la Temporada 3. Cuidado que hay Spoilers de la próxima temporada y los libros. Leer con cariño, saben que mas allá de todo soy una fanática de Romelza.





	1. Chapter 1

Isabella nació en el dormitorio principal de la Mansión Tregothnan una mañana de principios de verano, su padre se paseaba por el pasillo ansiosamente esperando escuchar el grito de un bebé, los gemidos de Demelza ya no eran audibles. Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió de repente detrás de su espalda y el se dio vuelta para ver a la comadrona haciéndole señas de que entrara en la habitación. Nunca había estado más ansioso en toda su vida, ni siquiera en aquella aterradora prisión en Francia, cuando los carceleros apostaban por la vida de los prisioneros y cualquier momento podía haber sido ser el último.

Unos pasos inseguros le guiaron por la puerta, su acelerada mente buscando las palabras adecuadas para recitarle a la nueva madre en este momento tan especial. Pero las palabras le fallaron cuando la vio. Radiante, resplandeciendo llena de vida bajo las sábanas de lino blanco, sus mejillas de un color rosa que nunca había visto en ella antes. Con sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas de emoción miró hacia la niña acunada en sus brazos. Se sentía como un extraño que estaba a punto de entrar en una burbuja de amor hecha por esas dos mujeres, madre e hija. El las amaba a las dos.

Su ensueño fue interrumpido por la voz de Demelza, un susurro que oyó lejos en su mente,

_‘Hugh ... Hugh. ¿Estás aquí?'_ Dijo sonriéndole, y lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra, de pie en esa habitación frente a la mujer de sus sueños. _‘¿Quieres conocer a Bella?’_

El no respondió, pero se acercó lentamente hacia la cama y se paró junto a ellas cerca de uno de los postes del dosel. Demelza palmeó el borde del colchón haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

_‘Un rostro de madre con ojos tan brillantes’_ -comenzó Hugh-, _’entretenerás desde el día hasta la noche. Con un amor desinteresado que siempre tendrás, es un tributo especial  solo para ti.’_

_‘Gracias Hugh’_ -dijo ella cubriendo su mano con la suya-. Podía ver que estaba tan nervioso, había estado así desde que las contracciones comenzaron la noche anterior. Había estado en silencio, inseguro y lejano, tan diferente a Ross cada vez que recibieron a sus hijos, apenas capaz de contenerse de subir las escaleras para conocer a su descendencia. Pero Ross no estaba allí.

Demelza lo había dejado una tarde, hace muchos meses, después de una terrible discusión en la que ambas partes habían dicho cosas de que no podía ser omitidas ni ignoradas. Cansada, estaba tan cansada de que él la ignorara, pero lo más importante estaba cansada de que él corriera tras Elizabeth una vez más y no tuviera la decencia de decirle la verdad en la cara. Así que después de que se fue a la mina, tomó a los niños y se fue. Envió a Prudie a buscar a Sam para que la ayudara sabiendo que Ross iría primero a buscarla en la cabaña de Drake, pero si la buscó o no, no lo supo en esos primeros días de confusión. Demelza tuvo que soportar los sermones de Sam sobre el pecado y que orara por ella, prácticamente gritó a los cielos pidiendo su salvación, porque ella ahora realmente se había extraviado del camino del Señor. Pensó en volver, y pensó también que Ross iba a volver por ella, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Un par de días después recibió una nota de Hugh.

No lo había visto desde aquel día en la playa y tampoco había pensado en él. El le había escrito un par de veces desde entonces y en ambas ocasiones ella le respondió que ya no podía verlo. Pero Hugh Armitage no se rendía, él era como el mar, ola tras ola sin descanso, había movido la arena bajo sus pies una vez y Demelza dejaría que la marea la llevara una vez más.

La convenció de que se quedara con él hasta que las cosas se resolvieran, pero la resolución nunca llegó y ella se excedió en su bienvenida. A diferencia de su último nacimiento, había dos parteras que la asistían esta vez, eran eficientes y profesionales. El médico, le había dicho Hugh, fue advertido de que estuviera listo en caso de que lo necesitaran y los niños, Jeremy y Clowance estaban jugando con la niñera que Lady Boscawen había contratado.

_‘Ella es Isabella’_ , dijo Demelza moviendo a la bebé de uno de sus brazos a otro para que Hugh pudiera verla mejor. _‘Es hermosa como su madre’_ \- le dijo mientras descansaba la palma de su mano en la cabecita de la bebé. Era tan pequeña y parecía tan frágil que no quería siquiera respirar cuando Demelza la puso en sus brazos por temor a romperla. Demelza todavía sostenía su cabecita mientras él la cargaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía hacerlo él mismo. Miró a su hija y una risa se atragantó en su garganta, las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos y vio que Demelza también estaba llorando.

_‘¿Estás bien, querida?’_   Se atrevió a sostener a la niña con una sola mano y sostuvo la palma de la otra contra la mejilla de Demelza. Ella asintió, pero siguió llorando un momento más antes de respirar hondo y besar su palma y sonreír de nuevo.

_‘Todo irá bien. Tú, los niños y la pequeña Isabella. Ella es una Boscawen y no se le negará nada... Le enseñaré a escribir y leer, y a tocar el piano, ¡Tú puedes enseñarle a cantar!’_

Demelza sonreía de nuevo. Eso le encantaba de Hugh, su capacidad de hacerla reír. _‘Tengo que darle de comer a su "alumna de música"...’_ -se burló de él. Hugh volvió a colocar a la beba en los brazos de su madre y se inclinó para darle a Demelza un suave beso en la frente.

_‘¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera para que te ayude?’_

_‘No, estaré bien. Ya lo he hecho antes.’_

_'Por supuesto.'_ Dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Demelza lo llamó antes de llegar a la puerta.

_‘Cariño ... gracias.’_ Le sonrió completamente, una de esas raras sonrisas que iluminan su rostro entero y que hacen que sus ojos brillen más que cualquier estrella en el cielo. Qué estúpido era, cómo podía haberla dejado ir así... Pero a el no le importaba, ni siquiera cuando estuvo hecha pedazos durante esas primeras semanas, cuando esperó a que él viniera a buscarla y la desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de que no vendría, el se quedó junto a ella, fue una roca para que ella se inclinara y las interminables noches que le llevó convencerla de que se quedara junto a él, de que se conformaría con cualquier migaja de amor que pudiera darle, que tan sólo estar en su presencia era más de lo que podía soñar, que si él tuviera su cariño, haría de su alma la más feliz entre los seres humanos.

Así que se había quedado, y ella confiaba en él, y poco a poco había empezado a amarlo y ahora le había dado una hija, y eso estaba más allá todo lo que el hubiera podido pedir.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un par de días de mal tiempo las nubes por fin se dispersaron y dejaron ver el azul  cielo. Los jardines de la gran casa florecieron gracias al agua y la pareja decidió aprovechar la cálida tarde para dar un paseo. Hugh cargaba a la pequeña Isabella, como solía llamarla, y Demelza caminaba cerca de ellos, finalmente contenta de poder salir afuera después de la lluvia.

Era imposible sentirse encerrada en la residencia de Lord Falmouth. Hugh, los niños y ella tenían varios cuartos para su uso privado unicamente, pero a Demelza le faltaba la sensación de sentirse útil, de tener algo hacer. Durante sus primeros días en la casa, después de dejar de sentirse solo como una invitada y decidir que se quedaría, intentó hacer lo que siempre hacía en su casa. Intentó mantener las habitaciones ordenadas e incluso trató de cocinar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que hacer eso no era apropiado en un lugar como ese. Había criados en todas partes, si quería té, si necesitaba un vestido nuevo, si quería un abanico, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo. Al principio se sintió atrapada y Hugh, dulce Hugh, se había dado cuenta por supuesto. En todos los meses que habían estado juntos, siempre hizo todo lo posible para que se sintiera como en su hogar. Sus momentos favoritos eran cuando ni Lord Falmouth ni Lady Boscawen estaban en la casa y Hugh le daba el día libre a la mitad del personal  y todos ellos pasaban el día en la cocina, Demelza cocinaba y horneaba y Hugh junto a Jeremy y Clowance cerca del fuego jugando o cantando canciones, y luego comían y Demelza llevaba a los niños soñolientos a su habitación y los arropaba a la cama. Después de que se hubieran dormido quería bajar y limpiar el desorden que habían hecho en la cocina pero Hugh no la dejaba, así que iban a la pequeña habitación entre sus dormitorios y él le recitaba poemas y ella le leía tomados de las manos y robándose besos hasta que llegaba la hora de acostarse.

Pero esa no era una rutina cotidiana y Demelza usaba la mayor parte del tiempo para estar con sus hijos, enseñarles y jugar con ellos afuera y caminar por los hermosos jardines. El aire fresco era bueno para todos, para Bella y para Hugh también. Se había vuelto tan apegado a la niña, y como había prometido tocaba el piano todos los días para ella, era la manera perfecta de hacerla dormir su siesta. Jeremy no era muy musical, prefería jugar con sus pequeños soldados o con Garrick, a quien se había negado a dejar con Sam cuando se mudaron. Tan distraída estaba Demelza con estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Hugh había dejado de caminar y ahora estaba de pie detrás de ella.

_‘Demelza,’_ -dijo- _’toma a Isabella.’_

Demelza corrió a su lado y agarró a la bebé, tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron libres, el  se dobló por la cintura y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

_'¿Qué ocurre? Hugh?’_  Preguntó, desesperación en su voz, _’¿Qué pasa?!’_

_‘No puedo ver.’_

 

* * *

 

Ross se había quedado en Londres más de lo necesario. Las sesiones parlamentarias habían terminado hacía más de un mes, pero él decidió permanecer en la capital para negociar algunos acuerdos para su astillero. No era el único miembro del parlamento que quedaba en la ciudad durante el verano, por lo que igualmente se celebraban reuniones y se tomaban decisiones, algunas siguiendo su consejo y otras ignorándolo. Para su sorpresa encontró que la vida parlamentaria le sentaba bien, no lo disfrutaba por supuesto, pero al menos ocupaba su tiempo y su mente, y también lo mantenía alejado de Cornwall. Pero ya no era posible retrasar el regreso, por lo que tendría que soportar el traqueteo del carruaje durante interminables horas y tendría mucho tiempo para que volvieran a su mente los demonios que lo esperaban en casa.

Sólo una vez había vuelto a Cornwall por quince días después de que Demelza lo dejara. Seguramente que estar siempre en la Casa de los Lores, mientras que otros viajaban yendo y viniendo de sus hogares, le daba una cierta reputación, pero la verdad era que la idea de estar solo en Nampara lo aterrorizaba. La odiaba y la extrañaba en igual medida. Aquella vez que también había estado en un carruaje camino a un hogar abandonado palidecía en comparación a ésta.

Los niños vendrían a verlo, una vez que él se asentara  enviaría un mensaje a Drake para que los llevara, ése era el acuerdo. La otra vez se quedaron con él en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo, Prudie le había ayudado. Sabía que estaban bien, su cuñado le enviaba una carta cada semana contándole noticias e historias sobre ellos y le escribía los mensajes que Jeremy quería decirle a su papá. Los extrañaba a todos y una oleada de resentimiento se desató en él una vez más hacia ella por lo que había hecho y porque se los hubiese quitado. Pero ¿cómo podía no hacerlo? después de lo que él le había dicho.

Ross se movió incómodo en el duro asiento recordando ese terrible día hacía casi diez meses. Demelza estaba arriba limpiando el dormitorio de los niños cuando llegó el correo. No había mucho, pero un sobre llamó su atención porque no tenía nada escrito en él, cuando lo abrió encontró dos cartas separadas, una dirigida a él, la otra sólo tenía la letra D escrita en el papel. Leyó el primero la suya, era de Lord Falmouth pidiéndole que se reuniera con él urgentemente para hablar de sus perspectivas. Tuvo intención de dejar la otra con el resto para que Demelza la viera más tarde, pero algo en ella le resultó  extraño y no pudo contenerse de leerla también...

Cuando me haya ido recuerda

Que ni la tierra ni el cielo jamás encerraron felicidad mayor

que esa que conocí gracias a tu favor un día.

Si aquel recuerdo te arranca una lágrima,

grande será mi orgullo, mi orgullo de tu dolor;

Y aunque el recuerdo de mis caricias no sobreviva en tu tierno corazón,

para aliviar el mío deja en la arena que cobijo nuestros cuerpos la huella de tu llanto.

Difunde tu pesar en el aire y el silencio y si ese día lo es todo,

orgulloso es el recuerdo de mi corazón y de tus labios en los míos.

Que el viento me traiga eternamente tu belleza

Aquí, al sitio donde yace inerte mi cuerpo.

HA

 

Ross lo leyó una vez, y luego otra vez y luego una vez más. Sintió una repentina oleada  de cólera, celos y traición brotar del núcleo de su ser, la llamó, gritó su nombre, _'¡Demelza!'_ Y se metió en la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella luego de que entrara preguntándole qué había sucedido para que gritara así.

_‘¿Que qué pasa? No lo sé Demelza, quizás tú puedas decírmelo...’_ , no oía su propia voz, tenía la carta apretada en la mano. Había visto el modo en que la miraba, la forma en que le hablaba siempre acercándose cada vez más, casi susurrándole al oído y sabía que ella estaba conmovida por él, joven, con su espíritu libre y artístico, pero esto, esto no era sólo un ligero enamoramiento, esta carta hablaba de algo recíproco, este poema hablaba de cuerpos, labios y caricias...

Como sólo una vez antes en su vida Ross no pudo detenerse a sí mismo, y si ese breve momento de locura había traído un dolor y una pena tan profundos, éste sólo podía traer destrucción.

Él vio en sus ojos la confusión, ella no entendía de lo que estaba hablando. Intentó respirar, evitar que sus manos temblaran, tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez estaba exagerando. _‘¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?’_

_‘¿Algo sobre que Ross?’_ -respondió Demelza en voz baja.

_‘¿Algo acerca de ti, de nosotros?’_  Ross no esperaba la respuesta que ella le dio y no ayudó en absoluto a calmarlo.

_‘Bueno, ya que preguntas Ross, sí. He querido decirte pero no sabía como... Me has estado dejado atrás Ross, encerrándote y apartándome a un lado, ya no sé lo que piensas. Estos viajes que haces...’_

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella era la que ha estado viendo a ese joven a sus espaldas. _‘No, Demelza...’_

_‘Fuiste tú quien me lo preguntó…’_

_‘Algo acerca de esto.’_ –Ross puso la carta encima del escritorio y la movió en su dirección. Demelza se acercó a él con cautela y tomó la carta con ambas manos. Permaneció inmóvil mientras la leía y el observó cómo el color de sus mejillas se evaporaba hasta convertirse en blanco. Cuando terminó pareció afirmar sus pies en el suelo preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

_‘¿Qué tienes para decirme ahora?’_

_‘¿Adónde vas cuando te vas por una semana?’_

_'Demelza, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.'_

_‘Yo creo que sí... ¿vas a verla? ¿Acuerdan reunirse fuera del pueblo para que George no se entere?’_

En ese momento perdió el poco control que había logrado mantener hasta ahora. Que derecho tenía ella de acusarlo de algo que él no había hecho. _'Sabes que voy a Looe a ver el astillero.'_

_‘¿El astillero que has comprado sin consultarme? ¿El astillero que te lleva lejos de casa durante días?’_

_‘No necesito de tu permiso para disponer de mis bienes de la manera que me plazca. ¿Qué es esto Demelza?’_ Cuando le apartó la mirada supo que era verdad. Sus puños estaban aplastando el escritorio debajo de ellos, pero el resto de la habitación estaba girando a su alrededor. _‘¿Qué quieres saber, Ross?’_

_‘¿Dormiste con él?’_ El aire parecía ahogarlo en ese eterno segundo que ella tardó en responder. Oyó la palabra que salió de sus labios, pero ya no podía verla con claridad.

_'Sí'_. Demelza se convirtió en un espectro de esa persona que alguna vez fue su esposa. Su leal, fiel y devota esposa. Quería gritar, patear la puerta e ir a matarlo. Quería agarrarla y suplicarle que le dijera que estaba mintiendo. Pero se quedó quieto, paralizado. De repente oyó que Jeremy jugaba fuera de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que Demelza le estaba diciendo algo. No estaba llorando, estaba enfadada con él.

_'... no es como tú piensas y tu corriendo detrás de Elizabeth mientras se supone que yo tengo que sentarme aquí esperando por ti, y a ti nunca te importa el vacío que dejas. No me preguntas si estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones...’_

_‘Vete’_ -dijo susurrando una vez y luego repitió más fuerte cuando ella pareció no oírle. _‘¡Vete!... sabes, Jud tenía razón, no eres más que una puta de Illugan.’_

Ross escuchó sus propias palabras como si alguien más las hubiera dicho. Flotaron en el aire a su alrededor y las vio llegar a Demelza como una puñalada. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo, ella no le dijo nada más. Ahora se daba cuenta de que si ella aún tenía algún amor por él en ese momento, estaba seguro de que lo había perdido allí.

Después de eso, Demelza se fue a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave, no porque él la hubiera seguido. Ross tomó su bolso, la fusta de montar y fue a ver a Lord Falmouth. Era la última vez que la había visto. Se había quedado en Truro esa noche, y el día siguiente fue a Bodmin a la Asamblea donde fue elegido miembro del Parlamento. Cuando regresó a casa unos días después se había ido, y los niños con ella. Y Garrick y Prudie. Fue a buscarla a la cabaña de Drake, pero ella no estaba allí, luego a casa Caroline, pero ella parecía no saber nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue Sam quien le dijo que Armitage había venido por ella, y Sam quien soportó los golpes de sus puños cuando trató de sermonearlo sobre sus deberes y el pecado. Fue cuando le sugirió que orara con él que perdió el control.

Se había ido. Ella había elegido a otro hombre. El golpe del conductor del carruaje en la cabina lo despertó, _‘Sawle’_ , dijo. Ross Poldark estaba de vuelta en casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross se entera de la noticia...

Episodios, así los llamó Dwight. Parecían haber cesado en los últimos meses, pero en la última quincena había tenido dos, el segundo lo dejó en la cama durante tres días. Demelza había permanecido a su lado durante la convalecencia, su presencia era tan importante para Hugh, todo el mundo podía verlo. Era como si no quisiera perder el tiempo enfermo para estar con ella, el tiempo en cama significaba que no podía compartir su día con Demelza así que se obligaba a sentirse bien, por ella y ahora por su hija también. Durante un tiempo ignoró los dolores de cabeza y su falta de vista, aunque estaba un poco borrosa no le molestaba mucho, pero los incidentes que milagrosamente se habían detenido regresaron.

La esperanza de la señora Boscawen de que Demelza lograra otra vez que se recuperara todavía se mantenía, pero Demelza no estaba tan segura de que si esta vez su presencia iba a hacer alguna diferencia. Había oído a George Boscawen hablando con Dwight, el médico le explicaba que esto era lo que se esperaba desde un principio, que el último año había sido más tiempo de lo que el había previsto.

La razón por supuesto era Demelza. Tan pronto como ella estuvo en la casa el espíritu de Hugh había cambiado por completo y lady Boscawen, al ver a su hijo tan revitalizado, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la delirante idea de que una mujer casada con un distinguido caballero, madre de dos hijos, se quedara en su casa como la acompañante de su hijo enfermo. Sólo la había visto una vez en un baile al que había venido acompañada por su marido. Era igual de bonita que cualquier otra dama, tal vez un poco demasiado joven para el capitán Poldark, y era agradable hablar con ella. Era vivaz y amable, podía entender por qué Hugh estaba tan interesado en ella y en el tiempo que habían compartido hasta ahora había aprendido a apreciarla aún más, por la manera en que ella cuidaba de sus hijos y de Hugh, y también por su amistad y fortaleza. Habían formado una cercana amistad muy rápidamente en esas primeras semanas cuando Hugh estuvo enfermo y su hijo no había tenido otra opción sino decirle la verdad cuando él le preguntó si Demelza se podía quedar en la casa. Había habido muchos aspectos del arreglo que se tuvieron que cuidar, especialmente con respecto al buen nombre del hogar de la familia que ahora sería anfitriona de una relación indecente, pero el señor Poldark fue el que proporcionó la solución, con su ida a Londres ellos podrían decir que la señora Poldark iba a ser su dama de compañía.

Pero por supuesto las historias en el pueblo decían otra cosa, y la historia del bebé bastardo de los Boscawen era demasiado buena para ser mantenida en secreto.

 

* * *

 

Nampara estaba en tan mal estado como Ross lo había imaginado, aún cuando un par de meses atrás había contratado a dos nuevos sirvientes, un matrimonio mayor. Pensó que debían tener la misma edad de Jud y Prudie cuando su padre los trajo a la casa, cuando él también estaba solo con un hogar que mantener, dos niños que criar y sin esposa para ayudarlo. Su padre se había dado al juego, a la bebida y al libertinaje con las mujeres. Bueno, él no era tan tonto como para volver a caer en las apuestas, de beber nunca se había abstenido y lo último no le atraía, sin importar cuántas oportunidades hubiera podido tener. Pero incluso con la ayuda adicional, tardaría unos días para que la casa estuviera lista para los niños y él quería verlos ahora.

Drake arregló que Jeremy y Clowance fueran llevados a su casa por la mañana para que Ross pudiera almorzar con ellos y pasar la tarde. Cuando vio a su padre, Jeremy corrió a sus brazos gritando _'¡Papá! ¡Papá!’_ , Ross no recordaba haber abrazado a alguien con tanta fuerza como a su hijo. Clowance, sin embargo, estaba de pie sobre su dos regordetas e inseguras piernas tomada de la mano de su tío y con un pulgar en la boca. No parecía estar muy impresionada por él, miraba a Drake mientras él le decía: _‘¿Quién es ese Clowance? Es tu papá, ¿te acuerdas de él?’_. La niña extendió ambos brazos a su tío para que la levantara.

_‘Buenos días mi princesa, hola Clowance’_ -dijo Ross con la esperanza de que la niña recordara su habitual saludo de cada mañana- _‘Has crecido mucho jovencita, me temo que no tendré fuerzas para levantarte, ¿quieres intentar?'_

Ross extendió las manos hacia Clowance y después de un momento de vacilación y duda y un pequeño gesto tranquilizador de Drake, Clowence estiró su cuerpo y brazos hacia su papá. Ross besó su frente y sus mejillas y pidió besos a cambio para darse un tiempo para controlar las lágrimas que habían amenazado con derramarse de sus ojos.

Comieron charlando y hablando de las noticias del condado y de la mina, Jeremy contando a su padre todo lo que había aprendido en los meses que había estado ausente, haciendo preguntas sobre dónde había estado Ross y exigiendo ir a Wheal Grace, ya que él estaba listo para encontrar cobre. Clowance comía en su regazo.

_‘La casa se ve bien Drake’_ , dijo Ross.

_‘Oh, sí, nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente por su generosidad Capitán.'_

_‘Nunca tendrás que hacerlo... ¿Tienes a alguien que te ayude?’_

Drake lo miró avergonzado, _‘Mi hermana Capitán. Nunca puede quedarse quieta cuando viene aquí... Solía mover los muebles dos veces al mes.’_

_‘Oh. Por supuesto, me lo imagino… ¿Ella está bien?’_ , Preguntó Ross después de un momento de incómodo silencio y vio a Drake mirar a todas partes excepto él antes de responder. _'Sí…'_

_‘Mamá me hizo este vestido’_ , fue lo primero que le dijo Clowance.

_‘Es muy bonito, ¿le ayudaste a hacerlo?’_ Ross le preguntó y la niña asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, dejando a los adultos continuar con su conversación, pero lo único que Drake agregó fue que _‘Ella parece contenta’_.

Un cliente vino por la tarde a ver a Drake y mientras él atendía su taller, Ross decidió dar los regalos que había traído para los niños.

_‘¡Soldados! Gracias papa, ¿jugarás conmigo?’_ Jeremy le dijo emocionado: _‘Al tío Hugh no le gusta jugar con mis soldados...’_

_'¿Hum? Por supuesto que voy a jugar contigo... ¿Por qué no le gusta jugar? ¿Qué es lo que le gusta hacer?’_ -preguntó Ross distraídamente. Jeremy levantó los hombros y le hizo una mueca: _‘No lo sé. Habla mucho con mamá, y toca el piano y camina... es aburrido’_ -replicó Jeremy para el deleite de Ross.

_‘Bueno, no te preocupes Jeremy, ahora yo estoy aquí y cuando nuestra casa esté lista podremos jugar e ir a la mina, y salir con Darkie...’_

_‘Yo quiero ir a la playa.’_ Clowance lo interrumpió de nuevo.

Ross le dio a Jeremy un par de libros para colorear, un pequeño caballo de madera y un tricornio que compró para él en una tienda de Londres. Para Clowance había traído unos cuantos vestidos, un libro de cuentos y dos muñecas.

_‘¿Te gusta la princesa?’_

_'Mmhhh... ¿puedo darle esta a Bella?'_ Dijo abrazando a una de las muñecas.

Jeremy le dio un empujón a su hermana y Ross preguntó _‘¿Quién es Bella?’_ , ambos al mismo tiempo.

_‘¡Clowance! ¡Es un secreto!’_ Jeremy regañó a su hermana pequeña, pero Ross no le hizo caso.

_‘Espera Jeremy, ¿quién es Bella?’_

_‘Es un secreto papá...’_

_‘Bella es nuestra nueva hermanita’_ dijo Clowance y besó a su muñeca. _'¡¿Qué?! ¿Jeremy?...’_

Pero Jeremy parecía enojado y Clowance ya estaba distraída con una muñeca debajo de cada brazos y tratando de ver el libro al mismo tiempo.

_No era posible, simplemente no era posible._

Ross continuó jugando con sus hijos, pero su humor había cambiado por completo. Cuando Drake volvió a la sala y mientras los niños jugaban junto al hogar le preguntó.

_‘¿Quién es Bella, Drake?’_

_‘¿Perdón?’_ – Drake pareció sorprenderse.

_‘Los niños me dijeron que tienen una nueva hermana llamada Bella. ¿Es eso cierto?'_

_'Capitán Poldark, mi hermana no quiere que usted...'_

_'¿Ellos tienen una hija?’_

Drake debió de haber visto algo en los ojos de su cuñado, porque era imposible que Ross ocultara la desesperación que lo había invadido. Lo había ignorado durante demasiados meses, lo había encerrado, guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, pero ahora que estaba aquí y tenía que enfrentar su vida, no podía ser peor que esto.

_‘Lo siento Ross, mi hermana me rogó que no dijera nada, de hecho poca gente lo sabe, ni siquiera Sam con Bella habiendo... nacido fuera del matrimonio. Yo, yo no me enteré hasta hace unas semanas, ella no parecía y ella no dijo...'_

_‘Ella nunca lo dice...’_ \- susurró Ross para si mismo.

_'¿Cómo dijo?'_

_‘¿Está bien la niña?’_

_‘Sí, capitán, ambas lo están.’_ Ross asintió y se llevó una mano a la frente- _‘Lo siento Capitán.’_

_‘No Drake, soy yo el que lo lamenta.’_

 

* * *

 

Era una suerte que Darkie supiera el camino de regreso a Nampara porque Ross no sabía a dónde iba, el aire de la puesta de sol calentaba su rostro, pero se sentía helado, paralizado. Ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre. Todos estos meses mientras el dormía en una cama fría y vacía ella había estado con él, haciendo el amor con él y él con su esposa, abrazándola y acariciando su vientre mientras crecía con su hija, era demasiado, no lo podía soportar. Pero acaso ¿qué pensaba que estaba pasando? Se había forzado en no pensar en ello, mantuvo su mente ocupada, había cerrado cualquier pensamiento, evitó cualquier cosa que pudiera recordársela, porque ella ya no era quien el pensaba que era, ella lo había traicionado. El, en cambio, incluso había eludido la liberación física, en un par de ocasiones se había encontrado frente a una mujer lista para ser tomada, pero un simple roce de labios extraños le recordaban a Demelza y no podía hacerlo. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para sacarla de su cabeza, liberación. Pensó en Margareth, pero habían pasado años desde que había oído hablar de ella, podría ir a la ciudad, al lugar donde habían cruzado Osborne aquella vez...

Sin notar que ya estaba en casa, Darkie entró en el granero donde John Gimlet lo estaba esperando. Cuando se sentó en la mesa del salón, Jane le trajo una botella de cerveza y un pan con queso y una carta. Era de Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross había estado trabajando todo el día en los campos de Nampara junto a John Gimlett, limpiando la hierba y removiendo el suelo para poder sembrar heno de nuevo. Se había detenido un momento para descansar y beber agua, en los últimos meses su pie le dolía más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos años, la herida de la guerra americana parecía haber despertado de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Era una dolorosa distracción y un recordatorio al mismo tiempo, recuerdo de la jovencita que solía cuidarlo, que preparaba el cubo de agua tibia,  el ungüento y el taburete para que descansara su pierna, recuerdo de la mujer que solía darle masajes y sentarse a su lado mientras el descansaba.

Miró hacia el cielo, el sol se acercaba lentamente al borde del mar, debía volver a la casa y cambiar su ropa, Elizabeth llegaría pronto. Ella le había escrito un par de veces mientras estaba en Londres. Las cartas, aunque amables, eran un montón de quejas contra George, lo mal que estaban las cosas entre ellos y cómo el ignoraba a su hijo. Le había pedido ayuda, pero Ross no sabía cómo ayudarla, lo único que podía pensar él ya se lo había dicho cuando se encontraronen el cementerio. Así que no le había respondido. Pero ayer su mensaje lo había encontrado con la guardia baja, alterado y perturbado y había accedido a verla. Elizabeth dijo que George estaba en Cardew con algunos invitados y ella estaba visitando a su madre en Trenwith y podía  estar en Nampara después del atardecer.

Media hora más tarde decidió que ya era suficiente trabajo por ese día, primero fue a dejar las herramientas en el cobertizo, así que entró por la cocina.

_‘Señor, hay una dama esperándolo. Quise ir a buscarlo pero me dijo que no lo molestara.’_ Jane le dijo cuando lo vio. Extraño, todavía era de día. _‘La señora dijo que esperaría. Está en la sala señor.’_

Él asintió pensando que no había tenido tiempo para cambiar su ropa. Uno de sus chalecos estaba colgado detrás de la puerta así que se lo puso encima de su sucia camisa. Entró al salón distraído con los botones y de repente se detuvo cuando la vio. Allí, sentada en su sillón habitual, estaba Demelza.

Estaba mirando el hogar. Llevaba un pomposo vestido amarillo que parecía dorado en el resplandor del fuego, su pelo estaba atado con una cinta verde entrelazada en una trenza, tenía una copa en la mano y una botella de oporto en la mesita junto a ella. Pensó que había botado todo el oporto... Parecía una rica y fina dama y por un momento Ross se sintió muy consciente del estado de su ropa.

Demelza alzó la cabeza cuando notó su presencia y se levantó dejando el vaso sobre la mesita. _‘Ross...’_

_‘¿Qué haces aquí?’_ dijo dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

  _¿Cómo estás, Ross? Sabía que volverías pronto si estabas limpiando el campo con John, así que le dije a Jane que no te molestara.’_

Ross permaneció callado tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Qué quería?. ¿Por qué de repente la habitación no parecía tan oscura? ¿Cómo era que ya hablaba de forma tan familiar con sus sirvientes?

_‘¿Le ocurre algo a los niños?’_

_‘No, están con Drake. Pensé que debía... los niños... Jeremy me dijo que te hablaron de Bella.’_ Demelza hablaba suavemente, moviendo sus manos frente a ella y mirándolo a los ojos. Ross por el otro lado, no sabía adonde mirar. Si a sus ojos verdes, a su pecho que estaba cubierto por un delicado pañuelo, o a su vientre que no tenía rastro de haber cargado un niño hace no  mucho tiempo, o a sus labios o a sus mejillas que estaban rosadas debido al alcohol, al calor o su presencia, no lo sabía. _‘No quería que te enteraras así, por eso les pedí que no te lo dijeran...’_

Ross asintió lentamente. _‘Las felicitaciones están al orden del día supongo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado... que engendrarías un Boscawen…’_

_‘Ross...’_

_‘Estoy seguro de que Armitage debe estar exultante. Yo le he salvado la vida, tu le has dado una hija...’_

_‘Ross, si me dejas explicártelo.’_ -Intentó interrumpirlo una vez más.

_‘No hace falta que expliques nada Demelza, después de todo, ¿qué derecho tengo yo de saber lo qué haces con tu vida?’_

_‘Ross, no estabas aquí para que yo te lo dijera...’_

_'¡¿Dercirme qué?! ¡Que soy el cornudo más grande de todo Cornwall!’_. Sus emociones lo abrumaron entonces, los sentimientos reprimidos, el sufrimiento y el dolor, lo sintió todo en su pecho. _‘¿Qué ibas a decirme? ¿Que preferiste a un niño estúpido e ingenuo que te cortejó con palabras dulces y vacías? ¿Que tiraste a la basura  nuestra vida, la vida de nuestra familia, de nuestros hijos, por un joven poeta?’_

_‘¡Yo no he tirado nada Ross, tú fuiste el que se fue!’_ , respondió ella sin vacilar.

_‘No me culpes a mí Demelza, tú... tu nos traicionaste. Tú eres la que ha estado viviendo en pecado con otro hombre...'_

Había tenido suficiente. Era imposible razonar con él, tener una conversación en la que no hablara con veneno en su voz. Siempre era lo mismo y ella ya no lo permitiría.

_‘¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Después de lo que dijiste, después de que me abandonaste. ¿Esperabas que te esperara aquí como siempre lo hice una y otra vez cuando tu te ibas? Esperar aquí por una disculpa que sabía que nunca llegaría…’_

_'¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué debería de disculparme contigo?’_

Demelza lo miró con odio, o eso fue lo que el creyó, y decepción, esa mirada él la conocía muy bien.

_‘Me pregunto Ross... ¿Por qué debería esperar algo de ti?’_

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y escucharon que Jane Gimlett hablaba con alguien. Oyeron una voz responder: _‘Me esperan’_ y de repente Elizabeth apareció frente a ellos. Demelza suspiró irónicamente y puso una mano en su frente.

_‘Oh, Demelza. No esperaba verte aquí.’_

_‘Podría decir lo mismo Elizabeth.’_ -Demelza miró a su marido, que no parecía menos avergonzado que aquella vez hace años cuando fue ella quien interrumpió una reunión entre los otro dos.

_‘Veo que Tregothnan te sienta bien. ¿Cómo está tu nueva hija? He escuchado que Lord Falmouth no está muy complacido de tener una bastarda viviendo en la casa de la familia.’_

Demelza miró rápidamente de nuevo a Ross, pero el no dijo nada. _‘Mi hija está bien, gracias Elizabeth, y ya que estamos en el tema, ¿cómo está Valentine?’_ \- le respondió con crueldad.

Fue Elizabeth quien miró a Ross entonces, pero él seguía sin reaccionar, sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación y maldiciéndose por haber dejado que Elizabeth fuera a Nampara.

_‘¿El teniente Armitage sabe que estás aquí? Seguramente no le gustará saberlo...’_ dijo Elizabeth, eludiendo el tema de Valentine.

_‘De hecho si lo sabe,’_ -murmuró Demelza _\- ‘no te entiendo Elizabeth, ¿por qué siempre piensas que debo pedir permiso para hacer lo que quiero?’_

_‘Por supuesto, que tonta soy, siempre hiciste lo que querías aún cuando estaba por encima de tu rango, de criada hasta amante de un heredero, qué bien lo has hecho... y qué equivocada estaba en pensar que las campanillas se marchitaban rápidamente.’_

Ross observó cómo Demelza enderezaba la espalda, ella estaba parada en medio, entre él y Elizabeth, y en ese momento giró todo su cuerpo para enfrentarse completamente a su antiguo amor y el no pudo ver su más su cara, pero si oyó su voz, segura y sin remordimiento.

_‘Puede que me hayas insultado una vez Elizabeth, cuando yo no era más que una niña, y tú ya eras una gran dama... Podrías haber tenido lo que quisieras. ¿Querías a Ross? ¿Por qué no lo tomaste entonces? ¿Porque era pobre? ¿Porque no tenía nada que ofrecerte? Tú lo hiciste miserable y arruinaste la vida de Francis, y también arruinaste mi vida Elizabeth. No puedo deshacer el pasado, pero no repetiré los mismos errores otra vez y no dejaré que me insultes en mi propia casa nunca más...’_

_‘Esta ya no es tu casa querida’_ –le replicó Elizabeth con frialdad.

_‘Esta es la casa de mis hijos, y lo que sea que tú y Ross estén haciendo… tendrán que llevarlo a otra parte. Ya no soy una sirvienta Elizabeth, no estás en una posición más alta como solías estar. Te quiero fuera de aquí y nunca vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa otra vez...’_

Elizabeth vio que Ross se removía incómodo y Demelza se volvió para mirarlo también. Por un momento pensó que iba a decir algo para apoyarla, pero todavía estaba helado por la visión de las dos mujeres a las que había amado y avergonzado como lo estuvo hace años cuando Elizabeth llegó el día siguiente de haber dormido con Demelza por primera vez, ahora se avergonzaba de que su esposa la había encontrado aquí de nuevo, las había herido tanto a ambas, pero haber invitado a Elizabeth a su casa estaba más allá de la estupidez.

Después de un largo momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los tres se movió Demelza añadió en un tono más tranquilo: _‘Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, puedes quedarte con Ross. Pero no aquí, no querrás que vaya a ver a George para confirmar sus sospechas.’_

Los pómulos de Elizabeth se pusieron rojos, miró a Ross una vez más y luego se fue dejando un ruido sordo cuando cerró la puerta. Demelza y Ross volvieron a estar solos. Ella no quería mirarlo, agarró la capa verde que Ross no había notado estaba en el respaldo de una silla y se dirigió a la puerta. _‘Demelza espera’_ \- la llamó, pero ella apenas si se volvió y solo le dijo: _‘Gracias, Ross... siempre puedo contar contigo.’_

Y entonces ella también se fue, y la habitación volvió a oscurecer una vez más.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Hugh hubiera secado las lágrimas de su rostro y Demelza le hubiera contado lo que había sucedido, él le preguntó mientras sostenía sus manos _‘Entonces, ¿no se lo dijiste?’_

_‘No pude, Oh Hugh, no pude. Ella estaba allí, nunca pensé que él la llevaría allí...’_

_'Shhh... todo estará bien cariño, ya verás, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro todo estará bien'._

Hugh le acarició la mejilla con los labios y Demelza lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él le brindó su consuelo pero sabía, mientras ella seguía llorando en su hombro, él sabía que tendría que ser él quien tratara con Poldark y tendría que hacerlo pronto porque no iba a estar allí para ella por mucho mas tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese fue Demelza vs. Ross Round 1. La próxima es Ross vs. Hugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Sólo tres días había estado en Cornwall y el escudo que había construído alrededor de su corazón ya estaba destrozado y hecho añicos, así como también el órgano que protegía. No era la primera vez que Ross Poldark experimentaba la desesperación de un desamor pero, por mas doloroso que había sido aquella vez, ni siquiera podía llegar a compararse con esto. Pues ¿cómo puede la pérdida de algo que nunca fue realmente de uno medirse contra la realidad de un hogar, una familia y un amor tan verdadero, tan constante y tan común que incluso después de todos los meses que habían pasado aún permanecía en sus sueños, tanto dormido como despierto, todavía despertaba en las noches para darse vuelta y ver por qué tenía tanto frío, ¿adónde estaba Demelza?, su brazo aún la buscaba por las mañanas, una fuerza de hábito durante diez años, para abrazarla y acercarla a el, pero durante meses solo había encontrado una cama vacía. Aún así su cuerpo se negaba a darse por vencido y cada mañana el primer pensamiento consciente que le venia a la mente desde el día en que se fue era "Ella está con otro hombre, su cama no está vacía, ella no tiene frío, el brazo de otro hombre la abraza ahora”, y cada uno de esos pensamientos era una pieza con la que construyó su escudo, un escudo que ella había destrozado con sólo unos momentos en su presencia.

Demelza no dijo por qué había venido a verlo, él no la había dejado. ¿Para contarle sobre la niña? ¿Para concederle la cortesía de hacerle saber por sí misma que había seguido adelante con su vida? Muy probable. Y luego, el encuentro con Elizabeth. Qué tonto fue dejar que ella viniera a su casa... Su casa, eso es lo que ella dijo, su casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Seguía considerando este lugar como tal? ¿O era sólo su orgullo de estar frente a Elizabeth y no dejarse ver en una posición inferior lo que había hablado? Y luego la oyó decir que Elizabeth podía quedarse con el, y que no era la primera vez que se lo había dicho... ¿cuándo fue la primera vez? ¿Por qué iba a pensar que él querría estar con ella? Cada vez que el nombre de Elizabeth era mencionado en alguna conversación mientras aún estaban juntos trataba de evitar el tema, de no darle razón a Demelza para creer que aún vivía en el pasado, le prometió que ella no volvería a interponerse entre ellos, pero aparentemente había fracasado.

¿Y qué podía decir? “Demelza, te quiero. No la quiero a ella, te amo a ti". ¿Y para qué? Si ella estaba con otra persona, si ella ya no lo amaba...

 

* * *

 

Los dolores de cabeza de Hugh estaban empeorando. Él se negó a permanecer en la cama pero incluso la luz de un día brillante le causaba dolor. No salía mucho esos días, ni siquiera para acompañar a Demelza en sus paseos por los jardines o ni siquiera al salón donde solía tocar el piano para la pequeña Isabella.

No le había dicho nada a Demelza de sus dolores, pero sabía que lo sabía y ella pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con él, leyéndole o escribiendo los poemas que él le dictaba, para ella y para Isabella. Demelza solía colocarla en sus brazos y él le cantaba, a veces Demelza se les unía y el contaba cuentos, todas las grandes historias que conocía, todas las obras que había visto, y deseaba con todo su corazón poder ver claramente el rostro de su amada porque podía oírla jadear y reír asombrada por las historias que el contaba. Se maldijo por estar enfermo, porque no iba a poder darle todo lo que el quería, todo lo que ella merecía.

Habían recibido la noticia de que Poldark estaba de vuelta en Cornwall y que deseaba ver a sus hijos. Entonces, algo había ocurrido y el día anterior Demelza estuvo fuera toda la tarde, cuando volvió estaba llorando, tanto como durante los primeros días después de que él la dejó, y él no podía soportarlo, que ella estuviera así. Pensó que tendría más tiempo, pero el tiempo estaba contra él y tendría que actuar pronto.

No se sentía particularmente mal ese día, así que cuando el sol se puso y mientras Demelza estaba con los niños salió rumbo a Nampara.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Ross regresó de Wheal Grace vio un gran carruaje fuera de su casa. Dejó su sombrero sobre la mesa cerca de la puerta y entró al salón donde encontró a Hugh Armitage cerca de la ventana, mirándolo. Tendría que tener una charla con Jane sobre dejar entrar a la gente en la casa, pensó.

_‘Dame una buena razón para que no te eche a patadas de mi casa ahora mismo’_ -dijo con la voz más contenida que pudo encontrar.

Odiaba al hombre. Odiaba lo encantador y prístino que parecía, odiaba tener que levantar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, odiaba el sonido de su voz y cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero sobre todo odiaba el hecho de que fue él quien lo trajo a sus vidas, si pudiera hacer las cosas otra vez, lo habría dejado pudriendose en esa prisión de Francia.

_‘Ross, tenemos que hablar, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.’_

_‘No tengo nada que decirte. Nada civilizado por lo menos. Lo mejor será que te vayas, de otra manera será  inútil el hecho de que te salvé la vida.’_

_‘Hecho por el que siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo, pero…’_

Ross rió sardónicamente. _‘De verdad tienes valor Armitage. No tienes decencia, pero realmente admiro tu coraje. No te ayudará en nada cuando te ponga una bala en la cabeza.’_

Los ojos de Ross buscaron las pistolas que estaban colgadas en la pared de la sala, pero luego recordó que las habían movido de lugar cuando Jeremy tuvo edad suficiente para subir a los muebles.

_‘Ross, solo quiero hablar. Puede que tu no tengas nada que decirme, pero yo si lo tengo, y ambos somos caballeros, así que confío en que podamos tener una conversación educada.’_

_‘No eres un caballero...’_ Ross empezó de nuevo, pero Hugh lo interrumpió.

_‘Por el bien de Demelza. O por el de tus hijos si ella ya no te interesa.’_

Ross se acercó a él y asintió lentamente. _‘Ve al grano.’_

Hugh llevó las manos a las solapas de su abrigo, no parecía más grande que un adolescente.

_'Quiero casarme con ella.'_

_‘¡¿Qué?!’_ Ross trató de recordar adónde estaban guardadas las armas en la biblioteca, ¿estaban cargadas? Seguramente no... eso le daría tiempo para escapar, tendría que hacerlo con sus propias manos. _‘¡No puedes casarte con ella, es mi esposa!’_

_‘Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, necesito que firmes la disolución de tu matrimonio.’_

_‘¡Yo no haré tal cosa!... ¿Esto es lo que vino a decirme ayer? Nunca tendrás mi consentimiento… Debes irte Armitage, si aprecias tu vida, debes irte ahora mismo.’_

_‘Ross, sé razonable, ¿por qué quieres seguir casado con ella? Serás libre para rehacer tu vida como te plazca... si no estás de acuerdo...’_

_‘Nunca estaré de acuerdo’_ –murmuró entre dientes.

_‘Entonces tendremos que apelar a una anulación, pero eso toma más tiempo y yo no lo tengo...’_

_'¿Anulación? ¿Con qué fundamentos?'_

_‘Creo que era menor de edad cuando se casó contigo, y tú no tenías el consentimiento de su padre ¿Estoy en lo correcto?'_

_‘Ella ha sido mi esposa durante diez años, nunca lo conseguirás por un tecnicismo como ese.’_

_‘Voy a intentarlo por cualquier medio que sea necesario... Debes saber, sólo quiero lo mejor para ella...’_

_'¿Lo mejor? ¡Lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara en su casa con su marido! No eres más que un pedazo de escoria Armitage, tú la arrebataste de mi lado...’_

_‘¿Yo, Ross? Me parece que yo no me he llevado nada que tu no hubieras perdido. Si alguna vez te preocupaste por ella, debes entender que esto es lo mejor.’_

_‘¿Preocuparme? ¡Yo la amaba!'_

_‘Con más razón entonces. Sólo quiero protegerla, a ella ya mi hija… Verás, mi tío, incluso cuando él aceptó casi en contra de su voluntad nuestra actual situación, no lo hará por siempre...’_

_‘Estoy seguro de que tu tío no debe estar nada contento de que un bastardo haya nacido bajo su techo.’_

Hugh lo miró con repugnancia y Ross lamentó sus palabras, no por él sino por Demelza y por su hija también. Continuó después de un momento.

_‘Yo he sido capaz de protegerlas hasta ahora, pero no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo por mucho más tiempo y me temo que cuando me haya ido mi madre no será tan coercitiva como lo ha sido hasta ahora con mi tío y Demelza no tendrá nada, ni adónde ir y yo no puedo permitirlo.’_

_‘No te comprendo Armitage, ¿a dónde vas?’_ -preguntó Ross confundido.

_‘Me estoy muriendo’_ , afirmó sin titubear, _‘y me gustaría casarme con la mujer que amo y me gustaría que Isabella llevara mi nombre.’_

Ross no se lo esperaba. El era tan joven y no parecía enfermo en lo absoluto...

_‘Oh... no pareces...’_

_‘Está en mi cabeza, hay algo allí que no debería estar. Afecta mi vista, algunos días son mejores que otros, pero sé que no tengo mucho tiempo más en este mundo.’_

Ross se conmovió. Después de todo el había salvado su vida para que ahora se desperdiciara de esa forma y Demelza... Demelza sufriría por ello. Lentamente se sentó en uno de los sillones y señaló al otro para que Hugh se sentara también.

_‘Lo siento,’_ -dijo después de un rato- _‘no esperaba eso... ¿Demelza lo sabe?’_

_‘Sí. Aunque no que el final llegará tan pronto. Esperábamos tener más tiempo.’_ Hubo un silencio en la habitación de nuevo, y Hugh dio tiempo a Ross para que analizara lo que acababa de decir.

_‘Ya ves, no tengo tiempo para obtener una anulación, tienes que dar tu consentimiento para disolver el matrimonio, si no la quieres, yo sí.’_

Ross le respondió rápidamente:  _‘¿Quién dijo que no la quiero?’_

_'Tú. Tú la echaste.’_

_‘No lo hice.’_ ¿O sí lo había hecho?

_‘Ross, Demelza me lo ha contado todo. Desde el momento en que la conociste a ella y a Garrick hasta ese día hace diez meses cuando le dijiste que se vaya.’_

_‘Eso... eso no era lo que yo quise decir.’_

_‘¿No le dijiste que se fuera?’_

_'Sí, pero…'_

_‘¿No la insultaste?’_

Ross se pasó la mano por el cabello, ¡esto no era su culpa! Fue él quien se la llevó, él y ella, los dos quienes jugaron tras su espalda.

_‘Mira Armitage, siento lo que te está pasando, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te llevaste a mi esposa de su casa...’_

Hugh se estaba poniendo ansioso, pensó que sería más fácil, que el estaría de acuerdo cuando se diera cuenta de que era por el bienestar de Demelza, si es que ya no la quería como ella le había dicho.

_‘Ross... si no querías que se fuera, ¿por qué no volviste por ella?’_

_'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas por qué? ¡Porque estaba contigo! Porque tú eras su... amante. Porque ella eligió ir contigo.’_

Hugh se puso de pie, de repente sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y colocó los dedos entre los ojos sobre la nariz y presionó para aliviar el dolor.

_‘¿Estás bien?’_ -preguntó Ross, poniéndose de pie también y acercándose a él, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecer algo para ayudarle Hugh se echó a reír. _‘¿Qué es tan gracioso?’_

_‘Eres un estúpido Poldark... ¿cómo pudiste dejarla ir sin dar pelea? Tus hijos... los abandonaste sin siquiera verlos una vez más...’_

_'¿Cómo pude yo? ¡¿Cómo pudiste tú?! Tú eras su amante mientras...’_

_‘¡Yo nunca fui su amante!. ¿Acaso no la conoces en absoluto? ¿Crees que es capaz de hacer algo así?’_

_‘Pero ella dijo... Yo se lo pregunté y ella dijo que sí.’_

_'Sí. Una vez, después de que le dije que estaba enfermo y después de que se enteró de lo tuyo con Elizabeth...’_

_‘¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué tiene Elizabeth que ver en todo esto?’_

Escuchó que decía que Demelza pensaba que el había vuelto a ver a Elizabeth, pero algo llamó la atención de Ross, una corazonada, sus instintos se despertaron.

_‘¿Por qué vino ayer?’_

_‘¿No te lo dijo?’_

_'No.'_

_‘¿Y por qué no Ross?’_ , Hugh enderezó su cuerpo y lo forzó a mirar hacia arriba, _‘¿La dejaste hablar? ¿Acaso trataste de escucharla? O la hiciste a un lado y la ignoraste como lo haces todo el tiempo... Oh sí, como te dije, ella me lo ha contado todo... '_

Ross ignoró el tono de desdén en su voz, ahora estaba más interesado en obtener la información antes de que decidiera marcharse, que por la forma en que miraba la puerta sería muy pronto.

_‘No te daré mi consentimiento para disolver el matrimonio’_ -dijo Ross con firmeza.

_‘Eres obstinado Ross... Me casaré con ella de todos modos. Buenas noches’_ \- dijo Hugh y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Ross no iba a dejar que se marchara sin saber lo que quería.

_‘Armitage, ¿qué me iba a decir ayer? ¿Era sobre esto? ¿Que se casará contigo?’_

_'No importa…'_

_‘Sí que importa.’_

Hugh volvió a entrar al salón y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de él.

_‘No la recuperarás, la perdiste... Sabes, ella te esperó, estaba segura de que ibas a regresar por ella, de vuelta por tu familia. Pensó que por una vez ibas a luchar por ella...’_

_'¿Por qué iba de hacerlo? ¡Estaba contigo!’_

_‘¡No, no lo estaba! Por varios meses no lo estuvo…’_

_‘¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y la niña?’_

_‘¡Isabella es mi hija!... Aún si ella no fue concebida por mí...’_

Oh por Dios.

_‘Pero seguramente... si estuvieron juntos una vez, ella no puede estar segura...’_

_‘Isabella nació hace un poco más de un mes, lo que pasó entre Demelza y yo fue dos meses antes de que te dejara así que, salvo que alguna vez hayas oído hablar de un embarazo de once meses... No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. Ella es mi hija porque la amo, porque la vi crecer en el vientre de su madre, porque yo la cuidé mientras ella la esperaba, y porque amo a Demelza y ella me ha dejado ser su padre.’_

Ross buscó un apoyo detrás de él y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en el sillón. Podría haber caído al suelo de la impresión. La niña era suya. Demelza había dado a luz a otra Poldark y el no había estado allí... El impulso de verla lo invadió, la necesidad de conocer a su hija, Bella. Y la necesidad de ver a su esposa. Tenían que hablar, Oh Dios, tenían que hablar de tantas cosas. Debería haberlo llamado, debería habérselo hecho saber...

Hugh Armitage todavía estaba cerca, observándolo hundirse en su desesperación y en su... esperanza.

_'¿Todavía la amas?'_

Ross levantó los ojos hacia él, el no se la quitaría...

_‘Sí, es mi esposa.’_

_'Es demasiado tarde. Ella no volverá a ti Ross, ya la has lastimado lo suficiente... La perdiste.’_

Y con eso se fue.

Después de que se marchara Ross salió rápidamente de la casa por la biblioteca y fue al establo. Trazó el camino más corto a Tregothnan en su mente, Hugh había ido en carruaje, podía llegar antes que él...

Perderla. ¿Perderla?. Ni siquiera había empezado a luchar.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras Ross cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia Tregothan se desató una tormenta. No lo detuvo. Si hacía alguna diferencia pensaba que era mejor, a Armitage le tomaría más tiempo volver a su residencia, más tiempo para que él hablara solo con Demelza. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso. De vez en cuando el sentimiento dentro de él era tan fuerte que podía haberse descompuesto físicamente. Todavía estaba enojado con ella, tal vez incluso más enojado de lo que había estado en todos esos meses porque ella le había ocultado el hecho de que estaba esperando a su hija. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La creyó demente. Pero sin embargo, eso tendría que esperar. Lo primero era llevarla de regreso a casa, el lugar que nunca debería haber dejado. Entonces habría tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

Al bajar por una colina divisó la mansión en la oscuridad. Era tarde y no se veía ninguna luz desde el exterior, sólo una que brillaba tras una ventana del segundo piso. Estaba seguro de que estaría allí. Demelza nunca se acostaba temprano. Ross respiró profundamente una bocanada de aire que estaba impregnada de lluvia y alentó a Darkie para ir más rápido.

 

* * *

 

Demelza estaba sentada junto al fuego tratando de leer un libro de poesía que Hugh le había regalado, pero su mente estaba distraída y no podía concentrarse. Había estado inquieta desde el regreso de Ross a Cornwall, y peor desde su visita del día anterior. Ella tenía razón, el todavía la despreciaba. Lo conocía tan bien y sabía que él nunca sería capaz de perdonarla. A veces Demelza se preguntaba si no se hubiera enfermado esa vez hace años, después de que ella facilitara la fuga de Verity y después de la quiebra de Carnmore, si Ross la habría podido  perdonar por su cuenta. El lo había dicho aquella vez, " los Poldarks son impacientes y de mal genio", y ella era una Poldark también. No quería volver a cómo estaban las cosas en los últimos meses de su matrimonio con Ross, cuando por entonces pensaba que aún podía luchar, a cuando creía que podía mejorar la situación. Siempre tenían sus momentos, su matrimonio no era apacible ni aburrido como los demás. Ross tenía sus caprichos y ella también, pero eran fuertes juntos. Ella había dejado atrás las cosas que se interponían en su camino, o de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a ellas. Se acostumbró a la sombra de Elizabeth y a lo que Ross sentía por ella. Pero últimamente la sombra la seguía de cerca y Demelza no podía sacársela de encima. Y luego, luego apareció Hugh.

Hugh con su juventud y sus cumplidos. Podría haber sido tan fácil rechazarlo en cualquier otro momento de su vida, pero ella no tenía la fortaleza para hacerlo en ese momento. No con Ross ignorándola y volviendo su atención a sus viejos fantasmas. Y después de lo que le había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo había perdido el lugar en su corazón sino también el respeto que el siempre le había mostrado, se sintió perdida.

La rabia llegó primero como aquella vez, la impulsividad. Después de que lo oyó salir de la casa  empacó algunas cosas para ella y los niños y fue a casa de Sam. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que no volvería a Nampara. Una parte de ella sintió, incluso hasta ese momento, que el le debía una disculpa, la otra parte sabía muy bien que esta vez era ella quien había lastimado a su marido. Pero estaba tan enojada que no volvió a su hogar.

Recordó a Hugh, que parecía tan alto y aristocrático en la humilde cabaña de su hermano, y recordó lo que le había dicho...

_‘Querida Demelza, no perteneces a un lugar como este. Sé que es la casa de tu hermano, pero un espíritu libre como el tuyo merece ser cuidado apropiadamente.’_

Ella le había dicho que estaba bien, que no se quedarían allí por mucho más tiempo, pero él fue persistente.

_‘Entonces más razón para aceptar mi propuesta, aunque sólo sea por una corta estancia. Estarás mucho más cómoda. No pueden estar todos amontonados aquí, piensa en tus hijos... y cuando Ross regrese de Bodmin, tu hermano puede decirle dónde estás.’_

_‘¿De Bodmin?’_ –preguntó curiosa Demelza.

_‘Sí, de la elección. ¿No te lo dijo?’ -_ preguntó Hugh con vacilación. _– ‘Aceptó la propuesta de mi tío para convertirse en miembro del parlamento. Podrás enterarte del resultado de la elección antes si estás en Tregothnan. Mi tío llegará a casa en cualquier momento y tal vez Ross vuelva con él...’_

Y así Demelza y los niños habían ido con Hugh Armitage. Al día siguiente Lord Falmouth había regresado con la noticia de que Ross Poldark era ahora diputado por Truro, pero Ross nunca regresó por ella ni por los niños. En sus últimos encuentros, Demelza había logrado establecer una relación respetuosa con Lord Falmouth. Ella había ayudado, junto con Caroline, a resolver una disputa de largo tiempo entre él y Sir Francis Basset y desde entonces el la tuvo en gran estima y cuando le dijo que Ross ya se había ido a Londres a ocupar su escaño ella pudo ver la mirada de lástima en sus ojos.

Entonces todo había sido desolación. Demelza no lloraba con facilidad, pero en los días siguientes había llorado como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Todo había terminado. Finalmente Ross había encontrado la excusa para deshacerse de ella. Al final Elizabeth había ganado. Y la culpa era suya. Ella podía ver cómo lo irritaba últimamente, cómo él la hizo a un lado, como la ignoraba. Ella lo observó volver su atención hacia Elizabeth, y entonces los había visto, en el cementerio, a unos cuantos pasos de donde su hija estaba enterrada, besándose. Así que por un breve momento, sólo por un par de horas en su vida, fingió no estar casada con Ross Poldark y dejó que Hugh la amara.

Después había vuelto a casa para ser quien siempre había sido, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su segunda mejor opción. Ross no dijo nada sobre su encuentro y tampoco lo hizo ella. No lo había hecho por venganza, ni siquiera fue un acto para nivelar las cosas entre ellos. Eso era imposible. Mientras que Ross siempre había estado medio enamorado de otra mujer ella nunca había amado a nadie más que a él. No, no amaba a Hugh, no de esa manera. Pero Demelza se sentía querida cuando estaba con él y aquella tarde necesitaba que alguien la quisiera.

Lloró durante días, por ella y por sus hijos. No sabía qué hacer. Una vez había amenazado con volver a Illugan, cuando Jeremy era apenas más que un bebé, pero ahora también estaba Clowance. Si era una mala opción entonces, ahora no era una opción en absoluto. Se iría, no podría quedarse. No tenía nada excepto sus hijos...

Entre su llanto y deliberaciones, oyó una voz, distante al principio pero cada vez más clara a medida que pasaban los días. Una mano que la tranquilizaba, un hombro en el que lloraba. La voz le decía: _‘Todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada’_. La voz le leía poemas y le susurraba al oído: _‘No deberías llorar Demelza. Porque una bella criatura como tú no merece sufrir así. Pero hazlo si quieres. Desahogate, déjalo salir y no te preocupes. No te faltará nada y tampoco a tus hijos.’_

Él la trajo de vuelta a la vida. Le hizo volver a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que cada día les daba, y él disfrutaba tanto de la naturaleza como de ella. La obligó a salir de la casa para mostrarle los jardines. Le contaba historias a ella y a los niños. Él era su amigo y ella lo amaba como tal y le estaba agradecida. Demelza no tenía nada más que sus hijos. Y ahora lo tenía a Hugh.

El mismo día en que Hugh tuvo su primer ataque se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Dwight que había venido a atender a Hugh.

_‘No hay nada que pueda hacer’_ , le oyó decirle a Lord Falmouth: _‘Es cuestión de tiempo, semanas o quizás un par de meses. Estos episodios aparecerán cada vez más a menudo y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para prevenirlos. Entre medio de ellos recomiendo que el teniente Armitage disfrute de la vida tanto como pueda, sin agitarse demasiado, por supuesto. Siento no poder hacer nada más por él, Lord Falmouth.’_

Se lo había dicho aquella vez en la playa, pero como no mostraba síntomas visibles, ella lo había olvidado. Ahora Hugh la dejaría también. Desde entonces no quiso apartarse de su lado. El era tan joven y estaba tan lleno de vida. Esto hizo que sus propios problemas palidecieran en comparación. Demelza tomó en serio lo que dijo Dwight, ella hizo su misión ver que Hugh tuviera todo lo que él quería, y todo lo que él quería era a ella. ¿Y qué tenía que perder? Ella se iría tarde o temprano. Y al menos así podría hacer a alguien, alguien quien cuidaba de ella, alguien a quien ella amaba, feliz. Se entregó por completo a él, o casi por completo, y milagrosamente el se mejoró. Ella cuidaba de él y él de ella, y Demelza prometió quedarse con él hasta el final.

A veces no podía entender por qué el la amaba. Por qué estaba tan contento en su nueva relación cuando no podía tenerla del todo. Ella se lo preguntó, preguntaba todo, no había secretos entre ellos. El le decía que era suficiente, que nunca pediría algo que sabía que no podía dar. Quizás con el tiempo, pero que por ahora era suficiente tenerla junto a él.

Demelza estaba embarazada de unos meses cuando le habló de la niña: _‘¿Le dirás a Ross?’_ , preguntó en voz baja. Ella debió hacerlo, pero, ¿qué le diría?, si él la despreciaba y las noticias de bebés nunca fueron sus favoritas... Estaba aterrorizada de lo que le diría. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, Hugh ya le estaba pidiendo que le dejara ser el padre de su hija. Nunca tendría hijos propios, que nada le traería más felicidad. Tenía tanto amor para dar. Rompía el corazón de Demelza saber que iba a ser desperdiciado. Así que, por temor a lo que Ross diría y para complacer a Hugh, ella había dicho que sí.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Ross no hubiera vuelto unas semanas más tarde. No hizo ningún intento de verla, pero pidió ver a sus hijos. Ella mandó a llamar a Prudie, que se había ido a vivir con Caroline para que lo ayudara. Los niños pasaron una quincena en Nampara. Ross los llevaba a la cabaña de Drake por las tardes mientras el estaba en la mina y ella iba para estar con ellos allí, todos los días esperando encontrar que Ross la había esperado. Pero nunca lo hizo y pronto se marchó de nuevo sin verla ni decirle nada.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado horas desde que Hugh se había ido y ella estaba preocupada. No era habitual que saliera luego del anochecer o se fuera sin decirle dónde estaría. Además, una tormenta se había desatado. Podía oír el viento que soplaba incluso a través de las gruesas paredes de la casa Tregothan. Estaba mirando distraídamente el fuego cuando oyó una conmoción en la planta baja. Primero, llamaron a la puerta, luego unos hombres discutían y después oyó al mayordomo gritar _‘¡Señor, no puede!’_. Había dejado el libro en el sillón y se puso de pie para escuchar. Demelza sabía quién era antes de verlo. El sonido de esos largos pasos y pesadas botas eran inconfundibles para ella. La puerta se abrió de repente para revelar a un empapado Ross.

_‘Demelza, ¿Es verdad? ¿Es mi hija?’_


	7. Chapter 7

_‘Demelza, ¿es verdad? ¿Es mi hija?’_ – dijo Ross, directamente al grano. Los mechones de cabellos mojados se le pegaban en la frente, sus labios estaban blancos de frío y ansiedad.

A Demelza le pareció irascible y salvaje, sus ojos inyectados de sangre parecían peligrosos. Hizo la conexión en un instante, porque no había otra forma de que el pudiera saberlo. – _‘¿Dónde está Hugh?’_ -preguntó preocupada. Ross no pareció entenderle porque se quedó quieto como una estatua cerca de la puerta, mirándola. Entonces el mayordomo apareció en la habitación, asomando su cabeza detrás de Ross. Con cierta agitación dijo: _‘Señora,’_ – e hizo una reverencia – _‘mis disculpas, señora Demelza, no pude detenerlo. Señor, le acompañaré hasta la puerta’_ \- balbuceó sin mucha seguridad. Ross no se dio la vuelta. – _‘Yo no iré a ningún lado’_ \- dijo apretando los dientes. – _‘Señor...’_ el criado volvió a protestar, pero Demelza lo interrumpió. – _‘¿Dónde está Hugh, Ross?’_ -preguntó con más vigor.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, Ross le dijo a regañadientes que Armitage llegaría pronto. _‘Déjanos, hombre.’_ , le ordenó al mayordomo. Pero el lacayo se resistía a dejar a su señora Demelza sola con un hombre y no iba a ser persuadido tan fácilmente. – _‘¡¿Acaso sabes quién soy?!’_ -gritó Ross, volviéndose finalmente para ver al criado que se había escondido detrás del marco de la puerta. – _‘El Capitán Poldark, señor.’_

_‘Y tu señora es Demelza Poldark, y yo no necesito de tu permiso para ver a mi esposa, así que vete. ¡Ahora!.'_

Estaba claro que el pobre hombre no quería quedarse en presencia del Capitán Poldark ni un segundo más, pero aún así se las arregló para preguntarle a Demelza: - _‘¿Debería llamar Lord Falmouth, señora?’_

Demelza instintivamente se acercó a los hombres, tratando de colocarse entre ellos, pero terminó cerca de Ross y notó que estaba temblando.

_‘No, eso no será necesario, el Capitán Poldark se irá pronto. Por favor, vuelva abajo y ayude al teniente Armitage cuando llegue.’_

Con eso el hombre se marchó, no sin una última mirada intranquila a Ross.

Quiso repetir su pregunta inicial, pero Demelza habló primero.

 _‘Acércate al fuego Ross. Vas a coger un resfrío’_ \- Demelza se acercó a la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y tomó una silla y la colocó frente a la chimenea. – _‘Aquí, cuelga tu abrigo, se secará más rápido.’_

 _‘Demelza...’_ \- Ross intentó empezar de nuevo, pero Demelza abrió una de las muchas puertas que había en la habitación y desapareció en ella. Dos segundos después regresó con una toalla en las manos.

_‘Toma. Sécate con esto.’_

Ross tomó el paño y secó su cara y su cabello, y también puso su abrigo y chaleco en la silla cerca del fuego. Ahora que la prisa del momento había pasado, y ahora que estaba a solas con ella, un extraño sentido de conciencia lo dominó y pareció contener su voz.

 _‘¿Hugh está bien?’_ \- Preguntó para asegurarse una vez más.

El asintió. – _‘Volverá pronto, seguramente se demoró con este clima. El dijo...’_ \- Ross tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar, _‘Dijo que tu hija es mía.’_

Demelza lo miró fijamente, pero el no podía ver lo que pasaba por su mente. No podía verla luchando por dentro. Su secreto... ¿por qué se lo contó?.

Ross se acercó a ella. Su camisa todavía estaba húmeda, su pelo rizado sobre sus hombros.

 _‘Dime, Demelza. Dime que la niña no es tuya y el mía, dímelo.’_ -le dijo agarrándola por el brazo.

Entonces fue cuando ella era la que estaba furiosa. Sentía el odio en las yemas de sus dedos, el odio que él le había mostrado aquel día. Demelza sacudió su brazo para liberarlo de su agarre.

 _‘Ella no es tuya, es de alguien más.’_ Dijo con despecho.

_‘¿De Hugh?’_

_'Tal vez. Tal vez no. Podría ser la hija de cualquiera, después de todo... ¿Acaso no soy sólo una puta ordinaria de Illugan?’_

Su cerebro y sus labios se paralizaron al oírla decir eso. Su instinto, esa cólera que siempre lo asaltaba cuando alguien hablaba mal de su esposa lo invadía ahora. Incluso cuando era Demelza quien hablaba mal de sí misma. Pero sus sentimientos no eran sólo contra ella, sino también en contra de él, porque él fue quien pronunció esas palabras en primer lugar.

 _‘No digas eso.’_ -dijo más suavemente.

  _‘¿Por qué no Ross? Es lo que tú me dijiste...’_

_‘¡Estaba fuera de mi! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me regocijara con la noticia de que era un cornudo?’_

Demelza suspiró pero no dijo nada.

_‘¿Es eso lo que querías decirme ayer?’_

Demelza se llevó una mano a la frente en evidente angustia. El fue a poner su mano sobre su codo nuevamente, con más suavidad esta vez, pero ella se encogió y se alejó.

_‘Pensé en decirte, que deberías saber... Sí, Bella... Sólo estaba embarazada de un par de semanas cuando te fuiste, no lo sabía por entonces...’_

Ella no lo miraba, ¿cómo podría? A pesar de su enojo y su dolor, ella sabía lo que había hecho. O lo que no había hecho y no esperaba ninguna otra reacción de Ross mas que la que obtuvo.

 _‘¿Has perdido la cabeza?’_ \- Dijo, temblando de nuevo pero no de frío esta vez. – _‘¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Debiste haberme mandado a llamar...’_

_‘¡No estabas aquí, Ross! Te fuiste. Ni siquiera te despediste de Jeremy y de Clowance, ¿por qué iba de molestarte con otro niño cuando ni siquiera te preocupas por ellos?’_

_‘¡Si que me preocupo por ellos!. Demelza... ese día, esos días... yo no estaba pensando...'_

Antes de que Ross pudiera articular una respuesta, hubo un fuerte trueno que hizo temblar las ventanas. Le siguió el grito de una niña que venía de un cuarto cercano, _‘Mi hija’_ \- pensó. Sin decir palabra Demelza abrió otra puerta y se fue. Él fue tras ella.

Lo distrajo la suntuosidad de la habitación. Era un dormitorio, con una enorme cama con dosel en la pared mas lejana, muebles finamente ornamentados y ventanas que iban desde el alfombrado suelo hasta el lujoso techo pintado. Su cocina, el salón y la biblioteca de Nampara, todos entrarían en esa habitación. Un curioso pensamiento se le vino a la mente, una imagen de la joven mocosa que había salvado hace tantos años y lo bien que lo había hecho para ella. Una punzada de celos quemó  su piel cuando la imaginó con "otro" hombre en ese lugar.

La bebé seguía llorando mientras Demelza la mecía suavemente de un lado al otro.

 _‘¿Puedo?’_ -dijo levantando las manos hacia ellas. La vio dudar un momento y echar un vistazo a su camisa.

 _‘Toma la manta del moisés.’_ Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que cogiera la manta de la cuna.

Levantó los brazos otra vez, esta vez cubiertos por una manta de lana para que la beba no sintiera el frío de su camisa mojada. Demelza colocó a la niña llorando en sus brazos y la envolvió con cuidado. Entonces Ross vio a su hija por primera vez...

_‘¡Dios mío! Es igual a Julia…’_

Demelza se había quedado cerca de ellos y tomó la manito de su pequeña niña en la de ella para calmarla también mientras Ross empezaba a moverse. Bella dejó de llorar después de unos momentos y con ojos curiosos comenzó a mirar al extraño hombre que le sonreía.

 _‘También fue un shock para mí’_ -dijo Demelza al cabo de unos minutos- _‘Por un momento pensé... fue un pensamiento tonto, pero me imaginé que estaba de vuelta con nosotros. Pero el cabello de Bella es más oscuro que el de Julia, se oscurece cada día más, y ella tiene mi nariz, la pobrecita...’_

Mientras Demelza hablaba, Ross estaba atrapado en el encanto de su hija. Era cierto que se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor. Pero podía ver lo que Demelza decía sobre su pelo. Y ella era más pequeña también. Más pequeña que Julia o Clowance cuando nacieron, incluso cuando ya tenía un mes de edad. Le besó la frente y la nariz mientras Demelza seguía hablando.

_'...y sus pulmones son más fuertes. Puede despertar a toda la casa con su llanto.’_

_‘Si, eso lo he oído’_ -asintió Ross, volviendo a mirar a su mujer. – _‘¿Estuvo todo bien? Quiero decir... el parto.’_ El dolor de no haber estado allí con Demelza cuando Bella nació regresando.

 _‘Sí ‘_ -respondió ella vacilante- _‘Hugh... trajo a dos parteras para que me ayudasen.’_

Su mirada volvió a su hija. _'Oh. Logró lo imposible...’_

 _‘Ha sido tan bueno con ella, con todos nosotros.’_ \- Demelza dijo distraídamente. Ross miró a su alrededor, a la gran habitación en la que estaban y respondió: _‘Puedo ver eso.’_

La leve sonrisa en el rostro de Demelza desapareció.

 _‘Bella,’_ -dijo Ross tratando de volver a un tema más agradable- _‘¿fue idea tuya?’_

 _'Isabella. Sí, fue mi idea.’_ Su tono era más frío que el de hace unos segundos.

_‘¿Por qué Isabella?’_

_'No lo sé. Lo escuché de Sam una vez en uno de sus sermones... Supongo que me gustó como sonaba.’_

_'A mí también me gusta. Bella Poldark.’_ Dijo sin ni una pizca de duda.

 _‘Ross...’_ Demelza empezó a protestar. Dio un paso atrás dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, pero él la tomó del brazo una vez más, sosteniendo a Bella con una sola mano.

 _‘Volverás a Nampara’_ -le dijo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, el más mínimo contacto enviando fuego a través de sus pieles. En cuestión de horas, sólo minutos, el mundo que Ross había conocido en los últimos meses estaba de cabeza. Si lo racionalizaba no podía entenderlo. Todo lo que sabía era que la niña que sostenía ya tenía era dueña de su corazón. El la amaba. Y a la mujer a su lado. Tenía que llevarlos a casa. Esa misma noche. No se detuvo a pensar. No se detuvo a decirle a Demelza lo que sentía. No se detuvo a preguntarle a Demelza qué era lo que ella quería...

_'¿Donde están los niños? Deberías despertarlos, nos vamos a casa.’_

Demelza lo observó con atención. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Las lágrimas se acumulaban detrás de sus ojos por este hombre. Debería habérselo dicho, ahora sabía lo que siempre supo. Debería haber mandado un mensaje diciendoselo. “Ross. Estoy embarazada, creo que es mejor que lo sepas. No regreses, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. No regreses.” Pero ella no lo había hecho. Ella no podía enfrentarlo. No podía ver la mirada de amor en sus ojos para con su hija y no quedar destruída por lo que había perdido, por lo que nunca había tenido.

_‘No, Ross.’_

_'¿Que quieres decir con “no”? Demelza, esta estupidez ha ido demasiado lejos. Tu lugar está en Nampara.’_

_‘¡Mi lugar es adonde yo digo que es!’_

_‘¡Por el amor de Dios, Demelza!’_ –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y Bella se movió incómoda en sus brazos. Ambos callaron y la miraron hasta que ella volvió a tranquilizarse y luego continuaron en voz más baja.

_‘No voy a ir. No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros.’_

_‘¿Qué no tengo que preocuparme? Eres mi esposa, son mis hijos...’_

_‘No somos asunto tuyo. Nunca lo hemos sido. Incluso si ahora pretendes que lo es o lo crees por algún tipo de orgullo masculino que tienes en este momento...’_

_'¿Pretender?'_

_'... te olvidarás en poco tiempo. Y otra vez, sólo te preocuparás por ti, tu honor, los mineros, los aldeanos, te preocuparás por ella. Y yo me quedaré atrás una vez más. Nunca te has preocupado por mí. ¿Por qué ahora debería ser diferente?’_

_‘¿Cómo puedes decir eso Demelza? Sabes que eso no es cierto...’_

_‘Todo lo que sé es lo que me has dicho. Y lo que viví durante los muchos años que pasé a tu lado. Y sé que hice mal, pero tú... tú también me hiciste daño... Me quedé una vez, no debería haberlo hecho. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.’_

Ross tragó saliva. _‘¿Prefieres estar con él?’_

Pero Demelza no llegó a responder, porque en ese momento Hugh apareció en la puerta.

 

* * *

 

Estaba agitado de subir escaleras de dos en dos después de que el mayordomo le dijera que el Capitán Poldark estaba con la señora Demelza. La luz era tenue, pero podía ver la figura de Ross cortada por el resplandor que entraba por las ventanas, tenía algo en sus brazos. Estaba cargando a Isabella.

Se acercó cautelosamente hacia ellos, en parte porque no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido, en parte porque extrañas manchas empañaban su visión. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Demelza notó que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas aún no habían escapado de sus ojos, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus hombros rectos. Él tomó su mano cuando llegó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con sus labios y suavemente le preguntó:

_‘¿Estás bien, querida?’_

Si pudiera haberla visto con claridad, la habría visto ruborizarse. Ella le apretó su mano y asintió. – _‘Sí.’_ \- La oyó susurrar.

Hugh estaba junto a Demelza, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo la derecha de ella, la otra apoyada en la curva de su espalda. Su vista le molestaba. Demelza estaba borrosa junto a él; Ross era sólo una mancha blanca a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Trató de controlarlo. De escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Era Ross quien estaba hablando, parecía molesto. – _‘¿Te quedarás con él?... No lo permitiré... ¿Quieres casarte con él?’_

Pero no pudo oír la respuesta de Demelza. De repente todo se volvió negro. Hugh se inclinó sobre ella y trató de hablar, pero ya no podía controlar su cuerpo.

 _‘Demelza’_ \- fue lo último que Hugh dijo y se derrumbó en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su segundo mejor...

Demelza no se quedó para el funeral de Hugh Armitage. No quería recordarlo de esa manera.

Mientras el vástago de los Boscawen era enterrado en la cripta de su familia en la Catedral de Truro, Demelza estaba preparando la cena para sus hijos en la cocina de Nampara.

 

* * *

 

Hugh agonizó durante casi dos días después de su último y mortal ataque. Demelza había estado a su lado casi todo el tiempo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. La mente de Ross volvía a ese momento una y otra vez.

Estaba de pie con su hija en brazos cuando llegó. Demelza acababa de decir que no volvería con él, que se arrepentía de haberse quedado después de su infidelidad con Elizabeth. “Para estar con el”- fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo y lo primero que dijo.

_'¿Prefieres estar con él?'_

Demelza no respondió. Armitage se acercaba a ella. "Oh por Dios, no". No quería mirar, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ellos. Vio cómo sus labios tocaron su piel en un íntimo beso. La vio ruborizarse, cómo levantó sus rosadas mejillas para darle la bienvenida. Cómo se tomaron de las manos. Cómo el se paró orgulloso junto a ella, tocándola como si estuviera en su derecho a hacerlo.

Él le susurró al oído algo inaudible y Demelza asintió y dijo _‘Sí’_.  Si no hubiera estado cargando a Bella... ¿Cómo podía atreverse? ¿Cómo podía ella?

_'Demelza'_ , dijo bruscamente, _'¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres? ¿Te quedarás con él?_

Ella pareció apretar la mano de Hugh con más fuerza. Ross no se dio cuenta de que era al revés.

_‘Ya estoy mas allá de las cosas que quiero Ross.’_

_'Es una locura... ¡No lo permitiré! No te dejaré romper tus votos.’_

_‘Nuestros votos han estado rotos por mucho tiempo’_ , respondió ella en voz baja, sin saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hablar de sus votos cuando fue el quien los había olvidado primero?

Ella no dejaría a Hugh. No por un hombre que venía a exigirle que lo obedeciera sin ni siquiera una gota de remordimiento por lo que dijo, por lo que había hecho. Solo con excusas. No cuando Hugh la necesitaba y le daba todo sin pedir nada más de lo que ella podía darle.

_'Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Quieres casarte con él?’_

Ella pareció sorprendida por su pregunta. El enojo que veía en su rostro se convirtió en vacilación. Seguramente habían hablado de esto...

_'¿Casarme con él?'_ \- Demelza trató de entender.

El maldito estúpido. Era su idea, no se lo había dicho. Ross miró a Hugh con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. ¿Pretendía que se casara con él y ni siquiera se lo había pedido? Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo. Solo él podía hacerlo, solo el lo había hecho.

Entonces, no podía recordar exactamente cómo sucedió. Escuchó a Armitage decir _‘Demelza.’_ y al siguiente segundo estaba en el suelo. Demelza cayó con él, intentó suavizar la caída con su cuerpo. Él se había apoyado contra ella, sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas.

Demelza lo sacudía y llamaba su nombre. _'Hugh. ¡Hugh!'_ \- suplicaba. Pero él no se movía. Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo un instante y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba hacer para pedirle su ayuda.

Ross dejó a Bella en la cuna, corrió hacia la puerta y gritó pidiendo ayuda y un médico. Regresó y se arrodilló junto a ellos. Revisó su pulso, puso una oreja en el pecho y controló su respiración. _'Todavía respira.'_ -le dijo a Demelza.- _'Ayúdame a ponerlo en la cama'._

Demelza se levantó y fue a abrir las mantas mientras el lo levantaba del piso. Ella volvió corriendo para ayudarlo a sostener la cabeza. Era un peso muerto, pero Ross no tuvo mucho problema para cargarlo.

Demelza se sentó a su lado, le agarró de nuevo la mano y allí se quedó durante casi dos días. Las únicas veces que lo dejó fue para ver a los niños y asegurarles que todo estaba bien pero su rostro la traicionaba.

 

Había sido un desfile interminable de personas. Dwight fue el primero en llegar. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Ross allí, no había escuchado que había vuelto. Lady Boscawen se unió a Demelza poco después y sostuvo la otra mano de su hijo, pero cuando había pasado casi un día los nervios se apoderaron de ella y le tuvieron que dar un sedante para ayudarla a dormir.

Behenna era el otro médico llamado por Lord Falmouth, pero no podía hacer más que el Dr. Enys, según dijo.

Los inquilinos, socios y aliados políticos habían venido a presentar sus respetos a Lord Falmouth. Ross notó que solo algunos pocos de ellos conocían al teniente Armitage, la mayoría utilizaba la ocasión para celebrar reuniones de negocios.

Durante la primera noche, Dwight encontró a Ross en la habitación de los niños. La había buscado y llevado a Bella con él para estar con sus hijos, esperando lo que fuera que sucedería a continuación.

Dwight le contó sobre la enfermedad de Hugh: _‘Es un milagro que haya durado tanto tiempo’_ \- dijo – _‘Sólo le había dado un par de meses y eso fue hace diez meses’_. Ross se guardó sus comentarios al respecto.

_'No sabía que estaba embarazada Ross,'_ \- dijo en tono de disculpa. _‘la ví solo un par de veces y no se le notaba. Y Caroline... ella no dijo nada hasta que nació la niña, pero me insistió a que no enviara por ti.’_

Ross solo asintió pero no dijo nada.

_‘Mis disculpas, Ross.’_

_‘No eras tu quien debía darme la noticia Dwight, y no querría que discutieras con Caroline...’_

_‘No, no solo por eso, quiero decir... si no hubieras ido a rescatarme, Hugh nunca habría entrado en sus vidas.’_

Hablaban en voz baja para que los niños no los escucharan. Ross consideró lo que dijo su amigo.

_'Tampoco necesitas disculparte por eso. Lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo, amigo mío.’_

Se dieron la mano y continuaron hablando durante un rato más. Dwight le contó a Ross sobre la enfermedad de Hugh, sobre cómo no había nada que hacer desde el principio. Sus episodios, y lo mucho que le había sorprendido su recuperación una y otra vez. Le dijo a Ross que Caroline había visto a Demelza solo unas pocas veces, pero se había negado a contarle lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos. O Caroline no quería compartirlo con él, agregó Dwight. Demelza había ido a Killewarren con Lady Boscawen en un par de ocasiones, pero el no había estado allí cuando eso sucedió.

_‘¿Qué vas a hacer?’_ , preguntó antes de volver a revisar a su paciente.

_'Llévalos a casa.'_ Contestó. "Si ella me deja", añadió solo para sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

Las horas eran largas. En medio de la conmoción, Ross se había acomodado en la guardería junto con sus tres hijos. No estaba durmiendo la segunda noche cuando entró Demelza, pero no le habló. Ella levantó suavemente a Bella y se fue. Ross la siguió unos minutos más tarde.

La casa estaba en silencio en medio de la noche. Demelza estaba tendida sobre las mantas en la cama al lado del cuerpo moribundo de Hugh, acurrucada y todavía sujetando su mano con los ojos cerrados. Bella estaba durmiendo entre ellos.

Hugh Armitage falleció a la mañana siguiente, Demelza estaba a su lado. Ross fue a la habitación en un momento en que nadie más estaba allí, solo ella. No la había visto llorar el día anterior pero ahora su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia cuerpo del teniente y sollozaba en silencio. Él se sentó en la cama detrás de ella.

Demelza no se dio cuenta de que había alguien cerca hasta que sintió una mano tocarle la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador.

_'Lo siento, Demelza.'_ Ross susurró y siguió acariciando su espalda. Ella seguía llorando en silencio.

En un terrible intento por consolarla, las palabras escaparon de su boca:

_'Siento lo que dije ese día que me fui, no lo dije en serio. Estaba enojado y celoso... mayoritariamente celoso. Entiendo por qué... por qué te fuiste. Lo siento, Demelza.’_

Ella giró su cuerpo y se encontró con su mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro estaba mojado por sus lágrimas.

_'¡Oh Ross!'_ \- exclamó y se derrumbó en sus brazos.

La abrazó por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La abrazó mientras ella lloraba por la pérdida de otro hombre.

 

* * *

 

Ross no se sorprendió cuando Lord Falmouth le sugirió que llevara a su familia de vuelta a su casa, ahora que estaba de regreso en el distrito. Después de todo, eso es lo que Hugh le había dicho que iba a suceder.

Ayudó a su causa que Demelza se negara a quedarse para el funeral. Después de la primera impresión, se había calmado y pasaba su tiempo con Lady Boscawen y los niños. Ella no se opuso cuando le dijo que llevaría a Jeremy y Clowance de vuelta a Nampara. Tampoco lo contradijo cuando le dijo que debería volver con ellos. No le gustaba forzarla diciendo que se llevaría a los niños, incluso cuando estaba en su derecho, nunca separaría a los niños de su madre. Pero aun así, Ross esperaba algo más de resistencia su parte.

Ross encontró la resistencia cuando se fueron. Demelza estaba usando un vestido de luto negro.

 

* * *

 

La persona más sorprendida de verlos en Nampara fue Jane Gimlet. Su amo había estado ausente durante meses, solo había regresado hace unos días. Apenas si había estado en la casa. Tuvo algunas visitas, dos damas y un caballero. Había desaparecido dos noches atrás y ahora estaba de vuelta con la bella dama que había estado allí el otro día y con tres niños.

El capitán Poldark ignoró su expresión de desconcierto y les dijo a ella y a su marido: _‘Ella es la señora Demelza Poldark, mi esposa, y estos son nuestros hijos, Jeremy, Clowance y Bella’_. El niño ya corría escaleras arriba antes de que su padre terminara de hablar, un perro iba detrás de él.

_'¡Ven Clowance! ¡Ven! ¡Busquemos mis caballos y juguemos!’_

Jane había vivido sola con su marido en la casa durante varios meses y estaba preocupada por tener de repente un amo y una señora que obedecer. Pero descubrió que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas. La señora Demelza era muy amable, le había parecido una joven dulce cuando la vio por primera vez. Demelza había ido primero a la cocina y Jane pensó que era para dar órdenes, pero la señora se puso un delantal, calentó agua, pidió harina y comenzó a hacer pan.

_‘Debemos haberte sorprendido Jane, llegando tan inesperadamente.’_ , dijo mientras amasaba la masa, _‘No te preocupes por la cena de esta noche, lo que sea que tengas preparado estará bien. Te ayudaré con el desayuno de mañana y después podemos ver lo que se necesita comprar del pueblo.’_

Jane asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y dijo _‘Sí, señora.’_ \- su señora le sonrió y volvió a su masa. Ella la observó bien entonces. Era muy joven, al menos diez años más joven que el Capitán Poldark. Era muy delgada, los signos de un embarazo reciente casi imperceptibles. Pero se la veía triste. Debió de haber perdido un pariente cercano recientemente porque llevaba vestimenta de luto. Quizás un ser querido. Tal vez allí era donde había estado todo este tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya nos aproximamos al final...


	9. Chapter 9

Era extraño estar de vuelta en Nampara, extraño y peculiarmente familiar.

El viaje también había sido raro. Ross apenas si había hablado con ella en el carruaje. Otra vez, había empacado rápido y solo tomó las mismas ropas que había traído hacía muchos meses, a excepción de los vestidos de luto que Lady Boscawen había encargado para ella. Había viajado con Bella en su regazo. Jeremy, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba muy emocionado de finalmente regresar a casa. Demelza notó que Clowance había desarrollado un fuerte vínculo con su papá y llamó su atención y habló con él durante todo el viaje. Ross fue paciente con ella y le respondía con ternura. De vez en cuando veía que él la observaba, pero no le dijo nada.

La noche en que llegaron discutieron sobre dónde dormiría cada uno. Ella tenía la intención de hacerlo en la vieja habitación de Jeremy, pero Ross dijo que no, que debía dormir en el dormitorio principal. Demelza se opuso pero él le dijo que no había espacio suficiente para el catre de Bella en la antigua habitación de los niños. Esa noche era tarde, pero él la armaría al día siguiente.

Demelza y Bella durmieron hasta tarde la mañana siguiente. La niña había estado inquieta durante la noche y ella también. Supusoque era el cansancio de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, cansancio y tristeza. Su mejor amigo se había ido. Sentía lástima por él, lamentaba el desperdicio de juventud, lamentaba el derroche del amor quehabía en él. Y también sentía lástima por ella, por su soledad. Porque ahora ya no era digna de esa pena. Había regresado, pero ya no sentía que era la dueña de la casa. ¿Cómo podría? Y Ross, Ross sería igual que antes. Su sentido del deber los había traído a casa. Era el lugar donde debían estar sus hijos, y él diría que era el lugar donde debería estar su esposa. Pero si antes se había distanciado de ella, ¿por qué mejorarían las cosas ahora?

Cuando bajó, los niños ya jugaban frente a la chimenea. Garrick estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón.

_‘Buenos días, Señora.’_ \- dijo Jane – _‘El Capitán Poldark dijo que no la molestara, se fue a Sawle. Iré a prepararle el desayuno.’_

Demelzatomo su desayuno mientras Jane se encargabade Bella. Luego, salió y cruzó el patio hasta el cobertizo para buscarel catrepara el dormitorio. Cuando Jane fue a buscarla encontró a Demelza luchando por sacarel respaldo de debajo de una pila de madera.

_‘El capitán Poldark la llama Señora. ¡Oh, debería ver lo que ha traído!’_ \- exclamó emocionada.

Demelza encontró a la familia en el salón, Clowance abrazando una nueva muñeca de tela, Ross con Bella en un brazo y con el otro dando instrucciones a Jeremy que estaba terminando de poner una manta dentro de una cuna muy refinada.

_'¡Mira mamá! Para Bella...'_

_‘La veo, querido’_ , le dijo a Jeremy.

_'También hay una para tu habitación.'_ Añadió el niño e hizo un gesto con las manos para que Ross pusiera a Bella dentro de la cuna. Ella lo miró con la pregunta en los ojos.

_‘Supuse,’_ dijo Ross rápidamente, _‘que debe estar acostumbrada a los grandes lujos de la alta sociedad. El catre llegará en un par de días.’_

 

* * *

 

No había forma de que Clowance se fuera a la cama si su padre no le leía un cuento primero. Demelza no podía entender cómo se había vuelto tan apegada a él después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, y solo cuando había pasado una semana desde que habían regresado. Y Bella no era muy diferente, excepto que no podía, literalmente, llamar por él. Cuando estaba inquieta, Ross la levantaba y la acunaba durante unos minutos y ella se calmaba de inmediato.

Ross no le hablaba mucho, estaba fuera la mayor parte del día y cuando lo hacía era principalmente sobre los niños. Estaban sentados junto al fuego una noche, él con Bella en su regazo golpeando suavemente su pierna en el piso para hacerla dormir.

_‘¿Encontraste la mina prosperando?’_ , dijoella y pareció asustarlo, o él mismo se estaba quedando dormido o se sorprendió de que ella comenzara una conversación. - _'Tuvieron un problema con los proveedores de carbón en febrero'._

_'¿Oh? Zacky no dijo nada. ¿Cómo lo sabes?'_

_‘Me lo dijeron en ese momento, y tuve que escribir una carta muy elocuente al proveedor en Gales. Creo que dio resultado, no hubo ningún problema después de eso’._

_'Nadie me lo dijo.'_

_‘No había necesidad de molestarte por ello’_ , agregó Demelza distraídamente.

“Parece que no había necesidad de molestarme por nada” pensó.

_‘Iré a la iglesia Sawle mañana para hacer los arreglos’_ , dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Se lo había querido contar durante unos días pero no había podido encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo...

_‘¿Arreglos para qué?’_

_'El bautismo'._

_'Oh.'_ Fue todo lo que ella dijo moviéndose incómoda en su asiento.

_‘¿Cuál es el problema?’_ , Ross preguntó con frialdad.

Demelza levantó sus ojos hacia él. _‘No quiero que el bautismo sea en la Iglesia de Sawle’_ , murmuró ella.

_'¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tú y Hugh tenían otros planes?’_ Arremetió Ross.

Ella no respondió con enojo, sino con resignación: _‘Allí es adonde te vi besando a Elizabeth’_.

Ross de repente quedó paralizado.

_‘Eso no fue lo que tú imaginas que pasó’_ , dijo él, su cuerpo inclinado hacia su esposa.

_'Realmente no me importa lo que fue Ross. Y no imaginé nada, yo sé lo que vi...’_

_'Sí, pero…'_

_‘¡Sólo no en esa iglesia Ross, por favor!’_

Él asintió con la cabeza.

 

* * *

 

Demelza le había escrito a Lady Boscawen para pedirle que fuera la madrina de Bella. Drake era el padrino. Isabella Poldark fue bautizada en la Iglesia de Saint Winwaloe frente a una pequeña congregación. Sus padres y padrinos, su hermano y su hermana, su tío Dwight y su tía Caroline y su tío Sam. El último dijo que solo había ido para asegurarse de la salvación de un alma inocente.

Por primera vez en un mes, Demelza no usó uno de sus vestidos de luto. En su camino a la iglesia no hubo gente uniéndose a ellos como lo había habido cuando Julia, Jeremy y Clowance fueron bautizados, solo unas pocas personas los saludaron, los Martins y los Daniels, y Demelza pudo escuchar las murmuraciones por primera vez. Los chismorroteos dichos en vos baja a sus espaldas; los ojos juzgándola. Y juzgando a Ross.

Tampoco hubo recepción después de la ceremonia religiosa. Solo la madre de Hugh regresó a Nampara y se quedó a tomar el té con Demelza. Ross se excusó y fue a Wheal Grace con Jeremy.

 

Cuando volvieron horas después, la encontró con una copa de oporto en la mano, sentada frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego.

_‘¿Están durmiendo las niñas?’_ , preguntó el, cargando a Jeremy que también dormía profundamente.

Demelza asintió y él subió las escaleras para acostar al niño. La casa estaba casi a oscuras, solo una vela centelleaba sobre la mesa de la sala. Ross volvió a donde ella estaba y se sirvió una copa de oporto también. Giró su cuerpo y levantó la licorera indicandole a Demelza si quería que llenara su copa. Pero ella no lo estaba mirando, de hecho, no se había movido para nada desde que el había llegado a casa.

Ross se sentó frente a ella y la observó mirar las llamas durante mucho tiempo. Hoy ella lo había sorprendido usando uno de sus viejos vestidos verdes. A él me pareció que era apropiado no recordar a un hombre muerto en un día en que se celebraba una vida. Estaba contento de que ella pareciera pensar de la misma manera y esperaba que no volviera a vestirse de negro, no le quedaba bien.

_‘¿Lo extrañas?’_ Le preguntó después de un rato.

Demelza levantó la vista del fuego como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que el estaba allí. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida, tenía la garganta seca. Había estado llorando.

_'Sí'_. Su voz era ronca. _‘Era mi amigo y lo extraño mucho.’_

Su mirada regresó al hogar. Ross tragó saliva.

_'¿Solo tu amigo?... Parecía ser mucho más que una amistad para él...'_

Los labios de Demelza se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa.

_'Él quería casarse contigo'._

_'No veo cómo hubiera sido posible...'_

_'Existen maneras. Pero tú... ¿hubieras querido casarte con él?’_

Ella consideró la pregunta por un momento, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta que el se lo dijo aquella noche, pero no lo pensó otra vez.

_'No lo sé, yo quería que él fuera feliz...'_

_'Entonces lo hubieras hecho... ¿Lo amabas?'_ , le  preguntó antes de que ella pudiera refutar su afirmación.

_'Sí. Como dije, él era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Y me gustaba cómo me hacía sentir...’_

_'¿Cómo te hacía sentir?'_

_'Especial. Querida. Amada.’_

Ross sintió cada una de sus palabras como una puñalada en su corazón.

_'¿Yo no te hice sentir así?'_

_‘No’_ \- dijo vacilante – _‘No en el último tiempo al menos. Él era... él era como nadie que haya conocido antes. Amable, dulce y gentil. Y no sé por qué, pero él me amaba. Era tan generoso, fue mi única compañía cuando estaba sola, perdida..._ '

_'¿Y antes? Si mal no recuerdo, tu affair con él comenzó antes de que yo me fuera a Londres...’_

_'¿Affair?'_

_'Aventura.'_ Aclaró, pero Demelza no estaba preguntando el significado.

_‘No tuve un “affair” con él...’_

_'Me dijiste que te acostaste con él. Él también me lo dijo.’_

Ella suspiró con exasperación. Deja que todo termine, si eso es lo que estaba buscando...

_'Sí. Lo hice. Si eso es lo que se necesita para tener un affair, entonces sí. Lo hice porque sentía pena por él y sentía lástima por mí misma. Porque no me sentía deseada y él me deseaba en ese momento...’_

_'Yo nunca dejé de desearte, Demelza... dormimos juntos hasta el último...'_

_‘¡Judas Ross! Esa no es la única forma en que quería que me quisieras. Sí, nunca nos faltó el deseo en la habitación, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Y tu “affair” con Elizabeth?’_

Demelza se había levantado y ahora Ross levantaba su rostro para verla.

_'Demelza...'_ habló lentamente, _‘Debes dejar de hacer de ella la excusa para lo que hiciste. Nada sucedió ese día. Nos encontramos por casualidad visitando la tumba de la tía Agatha. Hablamos. Sí, hablamos por primera vez en años. Está casada con George y desea seguir estandolo. Cuando estábamos diciendo adiós, la besé. Y eso es todo. No hubo nada más.’_

_‘¿Y qué hacía ella aquí el otro día?’_ , insistió, todavía no convencida.

Ross suspiró. _'Eso fue un error. Acababa de enterarme que tenías una hija y pensé que era de otra persona. Ella pidió verme y yo dije que sí. No estaba pensando... '_

_‘Nunca pareces pensar cuando se trata de ella.’_

_'¿Y tu? ¿Acaso estabas pensando cuando me escondiste que volvería a ser padre? ¿O no tuviste tiempo para pensar en todos estos meses mientras jugabas a ser la esposa de otra persona?’_

Se calló cuando Jane entró en la sala. La sirvienta encendió otra vela sobre la mesa, la que estaba allí se había apagado sin que ellos se hubiera dado cuenta y estaban hablando solo iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea. Demelza fue a pararse cerca del hogar, apoyó una mano sobre ella para sostenerse. Cuando Jane se fue, Ross se acercóa ella. Él estaba más tranquilo pero ella no.

_‘¿No pensaste en que lo que hiciste rompería mi corazón?’_ Susurró cerca de su oído.

Demelza no podía hablar. Su garganta se había secado nuevamente. Tenía razón, por supuesto que tenía razón. Ella nunca debería haber ido con Hugh. Ella nunca debería haber consentido que él pretendiera ser el padre de Bella. Ella había traicionado al hombre que juró amar toda su vida. Ella no podría quedarse más allí.

_‘Todo este tiempo mientras sostenías su mano, mientras el acariciaba tu vientre que llevaba a mi hija, mientras lo besabas... ¿no pensaste en mí en absoluto?’_

Demelza comenzó a sollozar, pero Ross continuó de todos modos.

_‘¿Me odias tanto que me dejaste solo para imaginarte compartiendo tu cama con un joven soldado que apenas conocías?’_

_‘No te odio, Ross... pensé que no te importaba’_ \- se las arregló para decir al fin – _‘Yo no me fui, tú lo hiciste. Nos dejaste y no miraste atrás. Yo era la que estaba sola y ¿qué tenía que perder? Si me ignoraste y no me querías más. Pensé que podría hacerlo feliz. Yo no tenía nada... pero nada era suficiente para él. Oh Ross...'_ dijo en un suspiro desesperado _-'Todo está perdido ahora ...'_

_'¿Qué está perdido?'_

_'Nosotros. Nuestro matrimonio, nuestra familia... '_

_'¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me amas?’_ Preguntó, pero Demelza no lo escuchó. - _'Me iré. Ya no seré una carga para ti...’_

_'¿Por qué siempre dices eso? ¿Por qué siempre me estás amenazando con huir? ¿He sido tan mal esposo que no puedes esperar a dejarme en cada oportunidad que se te presenta?...’_ \- Ross esperó hasta que Demelza dejó de llorar para hablar de nuevo.

_'Yo... no debería haberme ido a Londres sin verte. Cuando volví de Bodmin pensé que te encontraría aquí... Fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que te quedarías después del modo en que te traté. Me disculpo nuevamente por eso. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si descubro que mi esposa se había ido con otro hombre? ¿Matarlo? He pensado en hacerlo. Muchas, muchas veces... '_

_'Ross...'_

_‘Pero eso no era una solución, ¿verdad?. Él me dijo que no fue él quien te arrebató de mí, sino que fui yo quien te perdí. Veo a qué se refería. Debería haber luchado por ti... En cuanto a lo que dijiste, nunca fuiste una carga para mí, Demelza... Yo te amo.’_

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

_'¿Todavía?'_

_'Sí'_ \- dijo si dudarlo.

_'¿Incluso después de todo lo que hice?'_

Ross miró vagamente por detrás de ella y se encogió de hombros. _‘Sí’_ , dijo asintiendo nuevamente.

_‘No puedes Ross’_. Dijo con tristeza en su voz. _‘No puedes. Va a ser mejor si me voy, la gente ya está hablando, saben lo que hice...'_

Ross intentó poner sus manos en su cintura y acercarse más a ella, pero Demelza dio un paso atrás y apartó los brazos de su cuerpo. _'Que acabo de decir…?'_

_‘Estoy manchada Ross. Sería mejor para ti si me voy. Ahora eres un miembro del Parlamento y la gente sabe dónde he estado todo este tiempo. Ellos hablarán a tus espaldas. Ya lo están haciendo. No puedes permitir eso...'_

Ross sonrió y levantó sus manos hacia ella una vez más, ella trató de escapar otra vez, pero él fue más firme esta vez. _'Demelza'_ \- dijo - _'¿Crees que me importa lo que diga la gente? ¿Me ha importado alguna vez?’_

_‘Pero ahora es diferente, eres un diputado no solo un simple campesino y tienes una reputación...’_ \- protestó ella.

_'Al diablo mi reputación y los chismes también. No es la primera vez que seremos la comidilla del pueblomi amor.’_

Demelza lo miró cautelosamente, habían pasado años desde entonces, desde que el pueblo habló de ellos y desde que el la llamo “mi amor”. Ross dio un paso más cerca, sus manos ahora descansaban ligeramente sobre sus codos, las de el sobre su estrecha cintura, los dedos presionando su espalda baja.

_‘Además, estoy seguro de que nada de lo que puedan decir de mí ahora será lo peor de lo que dijeron cuando te traje a casa...’_

_‘¿Qué dijeron?’_ , preguntó ella con curiosidad, las lágrimas aún no se secaban en su rostro.

Ross sonrió levemente, dejando que el suspenso funcionase en el estado de ánimo de su esposa. _‘Me llamaron secuestrador de niños.’_ \- Dijo finalmente.

_'¡Judas!'_ , exclamó Demelza. Ross aprovechó su distracción para rodear los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo aún más fuerte, lasmanosde ella descansando sobre sus hombros ahora. Se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo. Demelza pensando en todo lo que el le había dicho, Ross esperando que ella tomara una decisión.

_'¿Por qué no me enviaste de vuelta con mi padre entonces? Cuando era más problemas de lo que valía...’_

_'No podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría enviarte de vuelta a tu abusivo padre? Eras una niña inocente...’_

_'Pero no era tu lugar... no tenías la obligación...'_

_'Sí, la tenía. Tengo una obligación contigo desde el momento en que te conocí. No podía haberlo explicado entonces, no creo que pueda ahora, después de todos estos años. No eras más que una mocosa que no tenía nada más que los golpes que la vida te había dado. Estabas sola y yo estaba solo y golpeado por el destino también. Supongo... supongo que me vi en ti de alguna manera. Y golpear a tu padre fue en realidad yo luchando contra la dirección en que mi propia vida me estaba llevando. No parecióasí en ese momento por supuesto, pero ahora, al pensarlo, es como si al salvarte a tiestaba tratando de salvarme a mi mismo...’_

_‘Podría haber vivido feliz sirviéndote toda mi vida.’_ , dijo Demelza distraída, recordando lo que esa niña que alguna vez fuesolía pensar.

_'Y entonces, ¿por qué te entregaste a mí?'_ \- Sonaba amargado. - _'¿Si querias solo servirme? No, querías más...’_

_'Yo solo quería que no fueras miserable. Habría hecho cualquier cosa...'_

_'Y lo hiciste. Pero mientes, Demelza, eso no es todo lo que querías. Tú también me querías a mí.’_

Demelza soltó sus manos e intentó retroceder, pero él se movió con ella y no la dejó ir.

_'¿Y bueno? ¿No es así? ¿No me amabas ya en ese momento? ¿No querías que yo también te amara?’_

_'Sí. Pero no era mi lugar...'_

_'¿Y ahora? ¿No es tu lugar ahora, Demelza? Hemos estado casados por más de diez años. Eres mi esposa, la madre de mis cuatro hijos... Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. La vida nos ha golpeado duro, pero nunca fuimos derrotados. ¿Lo estamos ahora? ¿Ya no quieres mi amor?’_

_'Cinco.'_ Dijo ella yesta vez logró alejarse de él en su desconcierto. _'Tienes cinco hijos... y yo no soy la madre de todos ellos'._

Todos los colores desaparecieron en la cara de Ross. Nunca había hablado con Demelza al respecto, nunca había querido. La destruiría hablar de eso... lo destruiría a el.

Ella estaba esperando que él dijera algo, pero las palabras le fallaron. Sería el golpe final para ella, abrir esa vieja herida… ella lo dejaría para siempre. El no se había dado cuenta de que la herida nunca se había cerrado.

Vio que las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos verdes otra vez, esa expresión que ella hacía justo antes de comenzar a llorar.

_'Él no es...'_ Ross comenzó, pero se detuvo y empezó de nuevo. _'Valentine crecerá como hijo de George. Eso es lo que ella quiere y estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. Demelza... '_

_'¿Sí, Ross?'_

_‘No quiero otra familia más que la que tengo contigo... ¿Ya no quieres eso?’_ Las lágrimas nublaban su visión ahora.

Demelza respiroprofundamente, una, dos, tres veces.

_‘No era mi lugar desear nada más cuando nos casamos, pero tienes razón. Te amaba, quería amarte y quería ser amada por ti, Ross. Y sé que lo hiciste. Realmente sabía que me amabas. Pero también sabía que no era la única que tenía ese privilegio...’_

_'Demel...'_

_‘Pero estuvo bien. Durante años fue suficiente, más que suficiente. Y yo... no sé cuándo, pero en algún momento me volví egoísta y celosa y... y necesitada. Y quería algo de ti que sé que no puedes dar porque está más allá de ti mismo...’_

_'¿Qué era?'_

_'A ti. A ti por completo. Ya no quería compartir tu corazón con Elizabeth. Tu lo dijiste, soy tu esposa, te di hijos, herederos. Me ocupe de la casa, la granja, la mina. Yo he cuidado de ti. Te insté a ser un buen hombre... ¿Por qué tengo que compartir tu amor con alguien que solo te da pena?... ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti?’_

Demelza comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Las pesadas gotas se deslizaron de sus ojos a sus mejillas humedeciendo las manos que usaba para cubrir su rostro. Las manos de Ross también se posaron en su cara, apartando las suyas y secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios tocaron su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas.

Sus labios estaban húmedos, debido a sus lágrimas o a las de él, no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba equivocada.

_'Tú eres suficiente. Eres más que suficiente.’_ Dijo entre besos apresurados. _'Lo tienes todo, Demelza. No hay nadie más que tú.’_

Demelza no lo estaba mirando, así que el levantó su barbilla para asegurarse de que escuchara lo que iba a decir.

_'Escúchame, Demelza. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti en ella. Ha sido así desde el momento en que te conocí y es cierto que no pude ver eso a veces. Y no te lo he demostrado muchas otras. Sé que puedo ser duro e imprudente. Y las palabras de afecto no me son fáciles, pero eso no significa la falta de ello. Es solo que nunca pensé... nunca imaginé que podría perder mi lugar en tu corazón. Cuando digo que “eres mi esposa”, no es por el simple recordatorio del juramento que tomaste ese día hace tantos años. Lo digo porque es lo que quiero que seas, tú. Nadie más. Tú, Demelza. Mi esposa, mi mejor amiga, mi socia, la madre de mis hijos, mi confidente. La testaruda mujer que nunca se cansa, la que me empuja y me obliga a ser mejor, la que me molesta con su honestidad. Mi amante. Demelza... mi cama ha estado fría sin ti. Te extraño, echo de menos a mi mujer, la que da y nunca pide nada para ella... ¿Crees que puedo amar a alguien más de la misma forma en que te amo a ti? Te equivocas. Pero sé que eso no es todo lo que quieres y tienes todo el derecho de pedirlo. Solo desearía haberme dado cuenta de eso antes...’_

_'Oh Ross...'_ Fue todo lo que Demelza logró decir.

_'Si me dejas, seré un mejor esposo. No volverás a dudar de mis sentimientos porque yo no tengo dudas sobre quién es realmente la dueña de mi corazón... ¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Ya no soy el primero en tu corazón?’_

_'¡Ross no!'_ Ella jadeó y apretó su boca contra la suya. Lo besó frenéticamente, sus dedos en su cabello, sus pies sin tocar el suelo porque Ross la había levantado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la otra mano sosteniéndole la cabeza.

_'Lo siento. Lo siento’_ , dijo ella cada vez que se apartaba en busca de aire mientras él seguía besándole en la cara.

Después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, todas las mentiras y los errores de ambas partes. Después de todo el daño. Todavía lo amaba como el primer día que se conocieron, como el día en que se casaron, como el día en que nació su primer hija. Y ella le creía. Ella creía que él la amaba y su promesa de demostrárselo.

_'Lo siento. ¿Puedes perdonarme?'_

_'Shhh... mi amor. Si, puedo. Deja que el pasado se vaya, querida. El mañana está por venir. Todo lo que importa es el presente, y ahora estamos juntos. Nuestros hijos duermen arriba, el sol saldrá por la mañana y estamos juntos. Te amo, Demelza, eso es todo lo que importa...’_

Ella lo besó de nuevo, conmovida por sus palabras. Demelza también deseaba que se hubieran entendido antes, pero no le importaba. Ellos curarían sus heridas juntos. Podrían enfrentar cualquier cosa que la vida que les enviara si estaban juntos.

_‘Yo también te amo, Ross.’_ Susurró en su oído mientras sus labios viajaban desde su cuello hasta su hombro.

Sus pies estaban en el suelo otra vez. Sus besos eran urgentes. Sus lenguas acariciaron el sabor nunca olvidado del otro. Sus manos recordaron fácilmente cómo tocarla, su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos. Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Sus dedos estaban en camino a sus pechos cuando ella se quedó quieta. _'Ross.'_ Dijo suavemente. _'Ross.'_ Pero Ross solo gimió en respuesta.

_'¡Ross!'_ \- dijo otra vez pellizcándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

Ross se apartó de repente.

_'¿Qué pasa? ¿No me quieres?’_ Dijo condesesperación en su voz.

Ella acarició su temeroso rostro.

_'Si te quiero, amado Ross. Pero... ¿te acuerdas de Bella?’_ Dijo sonriendo tímidamente y levantando una ceja.

_'¡Oh!’ -_ recordó - _'Por supuesto. Está bien mi amor. Esperaremos.’_ Y la besó dulcemente esta vez.

No tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Sólo nos queda el final...


	10. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo de esta historia. En realidad, es el epílogo. Si no leyeron los últimos libros cuidado que hay algunos posibles spoilers...

Era noche de estreno en el West End y Demelza no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, no era ella quien iba a actuar frente a cientos personas. Sintió que Ross levantaba la vista para observarla en un par de ocasiones. ¿Por qué no estaba nervioso él también?.

Habían viajado desde Cornwall hacía unas semanas. Se quedaron con Clowance una quincena y luego continuaron su viaje a Londres junto a ella y a su esposo Edward para celebrar el cumpleaños 25 de Bella con ella.

A su corta edad, ya era una talentosa y famosa cantante y actriz. Había actuado varias veces en la capital de la nación y también en un par de obras de teatro en París y Nueva York, todas fueron un  gran éxito. Sin embargo esa noche sería aún más especial. No era solo un simple estreno, era la primera obra en un nuevo teatro. El teatro era propiedad de Bella Poldark.

_‘¿Estás lista mi amor?’_ \- Ross preguntó. - _'Ya deberíamos irnos...'_

_'Todavía tenemos tiempo, Ross. No es como si fueran a ocupar nuestros asientos.’_ \- le contestó bromeando ella.

Ross se sentó con un periódico en sus manos mientras Demelza terminaba de prepararse. De vez en cuando la miraba por sobre las hojas del diario.

_‘¿Puedes creer lo mucho que ha crecido?’_ preguntó Demelza distraída mientras trenzaba su cabello cobrizo. _'Todavía la veo como una niña correteando descalza cantando canciones por toda la casa...'_

Ross sonrió detrás del periódico.

_‘Y pensar que ahora es dueña de su propio teatro. Puede hacer cualquier obra que quiera allí y puede ayudar a otras personas, darles trabajo y enseñarles... Estoy tan orgullosa de ella Ross.’_

_'Yo también, y aliviado. Que ya no tendrá tanto tiempo para distraerse con sus pretendientes. Al menos no como Clowance...’_

_'¡Ross!'_

_'Bromeo. Aunque ni siquiera tu puedes decir que te agradaba ese tipo Carrington.’_

Demelza le hizo una mueca y él se rió. Pero estaba de acuerdo con él internamente.

_'Estoy lista.'_ Dijo después de un momento.

Ross dejó el periódico sobre la mesita que tenía al lado y se levantó para ponerse el abrigo. Demelza estaba ajustando su capa cuando él se paró junto a ella, tomó su mano y la besó.

_‘Te ves preciosa querida.’_

Demelza se sonrojó. Siempre lo hacía cuando él le decía algún cumplido, sin importar lo común que eso fuera entre ellos.

Ross y Demelza llegaron solo diez minutos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo. Clowance y Edward ya estaban allí. Henry y algunos amigos de la escuela estaban sentados en las primeras filas, el joven los saludó con la mano cuando vio a sus padres en el balcón. Caroline y Dwight se sentaron junto a ellos.

Bella los sorprendió a todos. No le había contado a nadie en su familia de qué se trataba la obra.

Era la historia de una niña pobre y harapienta que era rescatada junto con su perro de un padre abusivo por un apuesto minero que acababa de regresar de la guerra.

Bella hacía el papel de la joven que luego se transformaba en ayudante de cocina y luego en la dama de la casa. Fue un éxito inmediato y al público le encantó su actuación. Se reían cada vez que ella exclamaba _'¡Judas!',_ lloraron cuando perdieron a su primera hija y aplaudieron cuando cantó las familiares canciones de Cornwall.

Demelza estaba roja del cabello a los pies. Sentía que todos la estaban mirando, aunque nadie lo hacía a excepción de su esposo. Él había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella al principio de la función y no la soltó hasta el final. Besó el dorso de su mano en la escena de la boda y la apretó cuando la pareja en el escenario lloraba la pérdida de su niña.

Después de una cena con unos pocos invitados en casa de Bella, volvieron a su alojamiento en silencio.

_'¡Judas!'_ \- Fue lo primero que dijo Demelza cuando estuvieron solos en el dormitorio. Ross soltó una carcajada.

_‘Pensé que iba a arder de vergüenza.’_

_‘Gracias a Dios que por lo menos cambió nuestros nombres.’_ \- Dijo el.- _‘¿No te gustó?’_

_‘Oh… no lo sé’._

_‘Todos los demás parecieron disfrutarlo. Dijeron que se convertirá en un clásico.’_

Ross ya estaba medio desnudo y hablaba mientras se quitaba las botas.

_'Bueno, la historia no es sobre todos los demás. Es extraño ver la vida de uno a través de otros ojos... Menos mal que no les contamos todos los detalles de nuestras vidas... '_

_'Sí. Faltaban algunos personajes importantes...'_ –Dijo el ya desde abajo de las mantas. _'Supongo que es tu culpa'._

_'¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿Qué es mi culpa?’_ Demelza terminó de quitarse las horquillas del pelo, fue a sentarse en su lado de la cama y comenzó a desatar su corsé.

_‘Que ella sea tan talentosa y tan... artística.’_

No era la primera vez que Ross decía eso. Cada vez que el talento de Bella era el tema de conversación, él siempre decía que ella había obtenido eso de Demelza.

_'Oh. No creo que eso sea del todo cierto.’_

_'¿Cómo es eso?'_

Demelza giró su cuerpo para mirarlo y se levantó para quitarse la falda y el corsé. Se metió en la cama solo con su ropa interior.

_‘Hugh solía cantarle y tocarle el piano cuando era bebé’_ , dijo ella ajustando su almohada.

_'Oh'_ \- fue todo lo que dijo el por un tiempo. Demelza lo miró pero no agregó nada. Se dio por vencida con la almohada y fue a poner su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Ross extendió su brazo para que ella se acercara más a el.

_‘¿Piensas en él?’_ , preguntó después de unos minutos.

Demelza estiró su cuerpo perezosamente contra el suyo. Luego apoyó la barbilla en su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba serio. Ella le sonrió. Primero, fue una sonrisa tímida que luego creció y se convirtió en una carcajada. Ross no pudo evitar reírse también. Demelza lo besó entonces.

_‘No he pensado en él en años’_ , le dijo después - _‘Pero esta noche, me acordé de él. Estaría tan orgulloso de su pequeña Isabella...'_

_'Tal vez deberías contarle sobre él. Podría escribir otra obra que contara tu historia con el... ¡Aw!’_

Demelza lo pellizcó al costado de su pecho y calló su quejido con sus labios. Él la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

_'Parece como si hubiera sido un sueño, un sueño de hace mucho tiempo atrás... como si no hubiera sido real en absoluto...'_

_'Fue más como una pesadilla para mí... y fue muy real para nosotros. Dios, esos meses… fue el peor momento de mi vida, pensar que él te tenía a ti...'_

Ella le besaba el rostro mientras él hablaba. _‘¿Ross?’_ , susurró desde debajo de su barbilla.

_'¿Mmmhh?'_

_'¿Por qué estamos hablando de Hugh? ¿Todavía dudas de mí?’_ Era ella la que estaba seria ahora.

_'No mi amor.'_

_'Entonces, si no es demasiado pedir a “usté” señor '_ , dijo imitando el acento que Bella había usado al comienzo de la obra, su viejo acento: _'¿Podría, por favor, dejar de hablar y darme un beso?'_

Ross se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Giró su cuerpo llevando a Demelza consigo, de forma que terminó acostada debajo de él, sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos.

_‘Sabes, casi me levanto y le grito al pobre hombre para advertirle cuando llevó a esa mocosa a vivir a su casa...’_ , le dijo y luego procedió a cumplir con los deseos de su esposa.

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado...


End file.
